The Journey Ahead Traducción
by Iracebeth Irons
Summary: La relación entre Kili y Tauriel, despues de la batalla, tiene un inicio lento. Con el mundo trabajando en su contra, juntos intentarán descubrir si una vida entre una elfa y un enano es posible. Inicia despues de La batalla de los cinco ejércitos. Universo Alerno donde todos sobreviven. Retazos de Fili/Sigrid.
1. Capítulo Uno

Hola!

He notado la poca cantidad de fanfics sobre Kili & Tauriel en español, por lo que, con el permiso de la autora, traduciré la siguiente historia, la cual es una de mis favoritas :)

Espero les guste tanto como a mí, y nada, eso es todo.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien y ; La trama pertenece a Warstang, yo solo me divierto realizando la traducción.

 _ **Nota de la Autora (NdA):**_

" _Bienvenidos a mi historia!_

 _Me rehúso a aceptar ESE final…así que todos viven! Esta es mi versión de lo que pensé pudo haber pasado con Kili y Tauriel si él hubiera sobrevivido. Siento que la relación hubiera sido muy lenta para poder iniciar, con ella siendo una elfa. Habrá pequeños spoilers pero si no saben esos spoilers hasta ahora entonces ustedes viven en un agujero...lo que significa que son un Hobbit. Esta historia comienza justo después de que Bolg arroja a Tauriel en la Colina del Cuervo y justo antes de que ella encuentre a Kili. No estoy totalmente familiarizada con todo el trabajo de Tolkien, así que si alguna cosa parece muy fuera de lugar, siéntanse libres de enviar un mensaje informándome. Me encantaría aprender, pero por favor sean amables. Estoy escribiendo esto por diversión. Con eso establecido, por favor disfruten!"_

_  
 _ **PDV. (Punto De Vista) Tauriel**_

Mi visión se desvaneció después de caer al lado de la montaña. Levanté mi cabeza, buscando algo que pudiera ayudarme a pelear pero mis dagas estaban fuera de mi alcance y Bolg comenzaba a caminar hacia mí. Él recuperó su arma de su espalda. La insoportable realización deslizándose en mi mente. Estaba indefensa, exhausta, y con un dolor insoportable precipitándose en mi espalda. Yo iba a morir, y no pude encontrar a mi enano. Quizás era lo mejor, porque nada bueno podría esperarse para nosotros, no en un mundo lleno de tanto odio.

Fue en ese momento que escuché pasos acelerados justo sobre el lugar donde estaba recostada. Kili gritó y saltó sobre el orco, su espada fallando la cabeza de la bestia. Mi corazón se agitó involuntariamente cuando lo vi. Él luchó para mantener su agarre y fue casi inmediatamente arrojado desde la escalera. Rápidamente recuperándose, él se puso de pie y con un rugido se lanzó de nuevo hacia la pelea. Esquivó un ataque y fue capaz de propinar un buen golpe hacia el orco antes de recibir un fuerte golpe en su cara. Me forcé a mi misma a levantarme, ignorando las punzadas de dolor en mi espalda, y tomé mi daga. Kili estaba aturdido e incapaz de atacar bajo las garras de Bolg y yo me rehúso a solo reposar aquí y verlo morir. Mientras Bolg va a propinar el golpe final al enano, yo salté sobre él y encaje mi daga en su piel.

El orco aulló y en un instante yo estaba en el piso de nuevo, arrojada por él. Kili tomó ventaja de la distracción y condujo su espada hacia arriba, al estómago de Bolg. Él se empujó a sí mismo lejos del orco y lo observó caer al piso aullando. En pocos momentos el orco lanzó su último aliento. Con el peligro temporalmente fuera, relajé mis músculos y me recosté en el suelo frío para descansar un momento.

"Tauriel" Kili se apresuró a arrodillarse a mi lado.

"Estoy bien" Susurre cansadamente. Él tomó mis hombros y me ayudó a levantarme para quedar sentada. Sus manos nunca dejaron mis hombros. Si hubiera sido alguien más, habría rechazado la ayuda, pero en lugar de eso acepté su toque. Mi corazón golpeteaba en mi pecho con emoción, realizando que ambos estábamos aún vivos. Antes de darme cuenta lo que estaba haciendo, mi cabeza caía hacia adelante, hasta descansar cómodamente en su cuello. Sus brazos me rodearon y me sostuvo más cerca. Me aferré a sus hombros y su nombre se escapó de mis labios en un suspiro. Podía sentir sus mejillas curvándose en una sonrisa al sonido de su nombre, pero el momento fue rápidamente interrumpido por los rugidos del ejército de orcos, avanzando no muy lejos de donde estábamos sentados.

"No podemos quedarnos aquí," él suspiró. "Hay más orcos viniendo, ¿puedes mantenerte de pie?"

"Sí" dije intentando apartarme de él. El dolor, de haber sido arrojada hacia la ladera de la montaña, regresó, pero con su ayuda fui capaz de levantarme. Él se aseguró de que podía mantenerme de pie por mí misma antes de de voltearse y tomar nuestras armas. Él regresó a mi lado con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Nunca pensé que estaría peleando al lado de una elfa en algún momento de mi vida," dijo mientras me ofrecía mis dagas. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y su tono se volvió serio. "¿Prométeme que permanecerás a mi lado?"

"¿Tan poca fe me tienes?" lo provoqué. Su sonrisa regresó.

"No tengo nada más fe en tus habilidades como guerrera, sin embargo estas herida y yo estoy muy cansado" dijo. "Trabajaremos mucho mejor como equipo."

Involuntariamente una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro. Comencé a recordar los eventos que me trajeron aquí, a esta montaña. _Lo que sietes por ese enano NO es real_. Las rudas palabras de mi Rey tiraron en mi corazón. _¿Realmente mi corazón está mintiéndome?_ Pero antes de poder analizarlo, capté movimiento en las losas de roca sobre nosotros. Empujé lejos las palabras de mi Rey y mis complicados sentimientos por el momento.

"Estaría honrada de pelear al lado de un enano," sonreí una vez más a Kili, antes de centrar mi atención en los orcos avanzando, los cuales ahora descendían las escaleras frente a ellos.

 _ **PDV de Kili**_

Era increíble lo bien que peleábamos juntos, como si elfos y enanos hubieran sido diseñados para trabajar unos con otros desde el principio. Ella podía golpear alto, mientras yo peleaba en lo bajo, y, juntos, derribábamos a cada orco en nuestro camino. El problema estaba en que no parecía haber un final en su ejército. Intenté ignorar el cansancio que amenazaba con tomar control de mi cuerpo. Sabía que Tauriel tenía muchos más heridas que yo, y aun así no se permitía demostrarlo. También tenía que luchar con la distracción de los pensamientos sobre mi hermano caído, los cuales amenazaban con tomar control de mi mente. Me volvería inútil si permitía que se mostraran ahora.

"Águilas" Tauriel exclamó emocionada a mi lado. Seguí su mirada hacia el cielo y sonreí. Las grandes águilas se abalanzaban hacia abajo y pululaban* la zona, matando a cada orco en su camino. "Podemos sobrevivir a esto."

Encontré su mirada y su renovado espíritu era contagioso. Regresamos a la pelea, pero las águilas había hecho ya la mayor parte del trabajo. En muy poco tiempo su trabajo en Colina del Cuervo estaba completo. Comenzaron a migrar hacia el campo de batalla debajo de ellas, donde los ejércitos de cada raza continuaban peleando con todo lo que tenían.

Colapsé en mis rodillas cuando ganamos unos momentos para descansar. Con la adrenalina disminuyendo el cansancio finalmente tomó control de mi cuerpo. Mientras luchaba por respirar, el pensamiento de perder a Fili explotó a la superficie de mi mente, y esta vez no había enemigos para distraer mis emociones.

"Mi hermano," un sollozo se escapo de mi pecho. Silenciosamente comenzaron a caer lagrimas de mis ojos. "Se ha ido."

Tauriel permaneció callada, sin embargo se arrodilló a mi lado. La sentí posar su mano suavemente en mi hombro, mientras me permitía afligirme.

"Lo siento mucho Kili" dijo con voz pequeña. Tengo el presentimiento de que está situación le es desconocida, y no está acostumbrada a tener que confortar a otros en momentos de gran aflicción. Sus movimientos eran dudosos, pero su presencia era de más ayuda de lo que podía explicarme. Busqué su mano y la cubrí con la mía para intentar mostrarle mi apreciación por acompañarme, y estar ahí para mí. Fue en ese momento que un nuevo pensamiento se me ocurrió. _Casi la pierdo también_. Bolg había estado listo para propinarle el golpe final justo momentos antes de que la encontrara. Luego ella me regresó el favor antes de que él pudiera terminar con mi vida. Nunca seré capaz de pagarle todo lo que ha hecho por mí, no que me moleste estar en deuda con ella.

"No puedo explicar lo feliz que me hace que estés con vida" le dije. Giré mi cabeza para mirarla. Estaba intentando ser fuerte, pero yo podía ver las lágrimas amenazando con derramarse de sus ojos. Abrió su boca para decir algo, pero no podía formar ninguna palabra. Podía ver en sus ojos que el sentimiento era recíproco. Después de todo, ella puso mucho esfuerzo en mantenerme con vida hasta ahora. Aun así se mantenía reservada, reticente a aceptar completamente sus sentimientos por mí. Por mucho que quería tomarla y sostenerla entre mis brazos, la última cosa que quería era presionarla. Fui criado con historias sobre elfos que eran egoístas, malvados, y crueles. Ella no era nada como los elfos en las historias con las que crecí. Mi tío podría decir…

"¡Thorin!" Tauriel saltó, sobresaltada por mi repentina explosión. Salté sobre mis pies en un instante. ¿Cómo pude haberme olvidado de mi tío? "¡Debemos encontrarlo!"

Comencé a correr y ella permaneció con calma a mi lado. Hicimos nuestro camino hacia abajo, donde Fili…Tendría que alejar los miedos de ver su cuerpo si quería tener alguna posibilidad de buscar y encontrar a Thorin. Sin embargo cuando alcanzamos la salida, había tres figuras arrodilladas sobre el cuerpo de Fili. Yo esperaba ver a algunos miembros de la compañía llorando su muerte, pero en lugar de eso, Thranduil, el Príncipe elfo a quien Tauriel llamaba Legolas, y Thorin, todos, estaban a su alrededor.

"¡Tío!" jadee. Él estaba cubierto por cortadas y moretones, pero nada parecía amenazar su vida. Levantó su mirada y la enfocó en mí mientras presionaba un dedo en sus labios, señalando que debíamos permanecer en silencio. Fue entonces que noté que el Rey elfo susurraba algunas palabras élficas, al mismo tiempo que mantenía sus manos sobre la herida de Fili. Miré a Tauriel y ella me ofreció una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Él estaba intentando sanar a mi hermano.

Entonces noté al príncipe elfo mirándonos. No nos miraba acusadoramente, como lo había hecho en la playa, en lugar de eso él mantenía una expresión suave. Lucía algo irritado pero también…triste.

"Él vivirá," declaró el Rey elfo. Mi corazón latió con alegría y no pude luchar con la sonrisa que apareció en mi rostro. "Necesita mucho más trabajo. Tauriel, necesitaré tu ayuda".

La sentí tensarse a mi lado. Lucía nerviosa pero lentamente se acercó al rey.

"Regresaré a los campos de abajo," el Príncipe rubio habló. "Aun hay una batalla que ganar."

"Kili" Thorin me miró. "Deberías unirte a él. Necesitarán toda la ayuda que puedan obtener ahí abajo."

Miré a mi tío. Acababa de enterarme que mi hermano podría vivir y él… ¿esperaba que lo dejara atrás, solo para unirme a algún príncipe elfo en el campo de batalla? Mire a Legolas y parecía que estaba tan molesto como yo.

"Tu hermano está en buenas manos," Thorin declaró. Su tono hizo evidente que no habría más que discutir. Gruñí antes de girarme hacia Legolas. Miré de nuevo a Tauriel, quien me dio una sonrisa final, antes de volver su atención a su Rey. Corrí para alcanzar al príncipe, a quien no parecía importarle si yo podía mantener el paso o no. _Bien por mí_.

"¿Problemas para mantener el ritmo, enano?" Se burló. Me sorprendió escuchar un ligero toque de picardía en su tono.

"¿Es eso un reto, Sir Legless?" lo reté.

"Es Legolas," gruñó. "y no me molestaré desafiando a quien difícilmente puede mantenerme el ritmo."

"Asustado de ser eclipsado por un enano, ¿no es cierto?" sonreí. "¿Qué dices si hacemos esto interesante?"

 _ **PDV de Tauriel**_

Thranduil continuó sanando al hermano de Kili mientras yo permanecía sentada esperando sus órdenes. Tenía el terrible presentimiento de que él solo solicitó mi ayuda para poder continuar con su lectura de mis, supuestamente falsos, sentimientos por un enano. Por el momento, él permanecía enfocado en la tarea a la mano. Thorin se paseaba con impaciencia, sin embargo mantenía su distancia para evitar distraer del proceso de sanación. Me pregunto cómo accedió Thranduil a sanar al sobrino de su más despreciado enemigo. Cualquiera que fuera el milagro enviado desde arriba, los dos reyes honraban y respetaban al otro por el momento.

"Él necesitará muchos días de descanso antes de que sea capaz de despertar," explicó Thranduil después de finalizar su trabajo. "Y muchos más después, antes de que sea capaz de ser útil."

"Sí, descanso es lo que tendrá," el Rey enano balbuceó. Él estaba incomodo, y era muy evidente. Sin embargo también estaba agradecido por la vida de su sobrino siendo salvada. "Lord Thranduil, yo…yo le agradezco por su amabilidad."

"Su gratitud está fuera de lugar," mi Rey declaró secamente. "Tal parece que mi hijo ha encontrado un nuevo interés en sanar las riñas entres nuestra gente. Algo a lo que no estoy listo para aceptar. Sin embargo, quizá esto pueda ser prueba suficiente para él de que estoy dispuesto a intentar un cambio."

La mandíbula de Thorin se apretó. Parecía inseguro de si debía estar ofendido, pero su gratitud por la vida de su sobrino compensaba cualquier ira, ya que lentamente inclinó su cabeza.

"No importa, aun así le agradezco. Ahora, si le dejará en manos de enanos, nosotros podemos tomarlo desde aquí. " y como si le llamará, otro enano hizo entrada en escena, junto con un hobbit. "Dwalin, Bilbo, vengan a ayudar a cargarlo."

Los recién llegados asintieron e hicieron su camino hacia el enano herido. Mi Rey se levantó del piso y me indicó que lo siguiera. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, mientras mis temores se confirmaban. Él no había necesitado que lo asistiera, sino que solo quería regañarme. Y esta vez, Legolas no estaba aquí para intervenir. Esperó a hablar hasta que estábamos lo suficientemente lejos de los otros para escucharnos.

"Tal parece que me han colocado en una situación incómoda," suspiró. Me encogí sobre mí misma, sabiendo las ásperas palabras que vendrían a continuación. "Alejarte, significa alejar a mi hijo. Debo admitir que mis juicios contra ti han sido un poco precipitados. Te permitiré regresar al Bosque Negro, pero serás destituida de tu cargo como Capitán."

"Gracias, mi lord," mentí. El pensamiento de regresar a casa no me reconfortaba en lo absoluto. Se sentía como si fuera a volver a una prisión, especialmente ahora que no contaba con ningún título a mi nombre. "No estoy segura de poder regresar. Muchas cosas han cambiado y no estoy segura de que encontraré consuelo confinada en esos bosques."

"O quizá el problema está en que encontrarás el viaje de regreso solitario, debido a la falta de cierto enano" dijo. Levanté mi mirada hacia él, esperando encontrarme con su disgusto, sin embargo, su expresión parecía turbada. "No voy a pretender que apruebo ningún sentimiento que puedas tener por un enano. Sin embargo, guardaré mis opiniones…por el momento. Mi oferta sigue en pie, si es que deseas volver. Por ahora, regresa al campo de batalla y asiste en lo que puedas."

"Gra-gracias," tartamudee. La última cosa que esperaba del Rey era generosidad, bueno, tanta generosidad como uno puede esperar de alguien como él. Inclinó su cabeza y se retiró, tomando camino hacia la ciudad, en donde había dejado a su ejército.

Mi corazón permaneció perturbado. No sé qué esperaba, pero había ansiado por una pequeña oportunidad de que el rey retirará sus declaraciones de antes. _Lo que siento no es real_. ¿Es eso cierto? Hice mi camino hacia la batalla mientras luchaba con mis pensamientos. Había estado tan segura cuando el hobbit declaró que Kili estaba entre los enanos en la Colina del Cuervo, a punto de sacrificarse. Miedo. Eso es lo que siento ahora, miedo de actuar sobre falsos sentimientos. Si me permitía a mi misma amarlo, entonces sería estúpida y nos arrastraría a una vida de gran sufrimiento. Nunca seríamos aceptados en este mundo.

Mientras alcanzaba el campo de batalla, vi un orco que era mucho más grande que los del resto de su ejército. Avanzaba entre un grupo de enanos, que estaban por debajo de él. Parecían tan pequeños en comparación con la bestia, aunque, incluso un elfo luciría pequeño en comparación. Busqué mi arco para disparar al monstruo y derribarlo, pero no sentí nada y entonces recordé que mi arco había sido destruido. En ese momento el orco gruño, tropezando un momento antes de caer. Legolas se paró en la cabeza de la bestia y removió su espada del cuerpo del orco, donde la había encajado. Fue una matanza increíble, pero él lo hizo parecer tan fácil.

"¡Aún así solo cuenta como uno!" gritó Kili mientras corría al lado de Legolas, asesinando un par de orcos en el proceso.

"¿Estás tan lejos de mi marca que te preocupas por el tamaño de mis víctimas?" el príncipe elfo sonrió.

"Ahora que lo mencionas, ¿qué tal si hacemos una revisión de puntaje?"

"Ochenta y cuatro." Legolas asesinó a otro en su camino, viéndose presuntuoso. "Rectifica eso a ochenta y cinco."

"¡Esperaba más de un príncipe elfo! ¡Noventa y tres! ¡Noventa y cuatro!"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No seré vencido por un enano!" Estaba tan concentrada en la disputa entre ambos que casi me golpea un orco. Me agaché y salté hacia la acción.

"¡Tauriel!" Kili sonrió cuando reparó en mi presencia. "¿Vienes a unirte a la diversión, cierto?"

"¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?" pregunté. No pude evitar sonreír.

"¡Ciento dos!"

"Discúlpeme mi señora, mientras hago llorar a un Príncipe elfo." Me guiñó y comenzó a pelear aun más velozmente. No tenía idea de cuanta energía conservaba aún, pero lo imaginaba, mientras una sonrisa permanecía mi rostro. Quizá, después de todo, una vida juntos no sería tan complicada.

*Pulular significa abundar personas o animales en continuo movimiento, por ej. _Los pájaros pululaban en las ramas del árbol._

 _ **NdA.**_ _"Lamento la referencia al 'Señor de los Anillos'. De verdad quería que hubiera más amistad-hermandad entre Legolas y Kili en la película. En ningún momento me creí el triángulo amoroso, pues Legolas solo luce como el hermano mayor de Tauriel para mí."_

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que disfrutaran leyendo el capítulo, tanto como yo disfrute traduciéndolo, si tienen algún comentario y/o crítica constructiva, con confianza escríbanlo, pero por favor, insisto, sean respetuosos.

Les adelanto que en el siguiente capítulo habrá un Kili con pesadillas e insomnio, y una Tauriel reticente a aceptar sus sentimientos. (:

Saludos y buena vida.


	2. Capítulo Dos

**_Disclaimer._** Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y la trama a Warstang, yo solo me divierto realizando la traducción.

* * *

 ** _PDV Kili_**

Observe el subir y bajar constante en el pecho de Fili, ya que esta era la única prueba visible de que él seguía vivo. Fili fue traído a Dale después de que el enemigo fue finalmente derrotado. Bilbo y Dwalin encontraron una casa vacía y lo llevaron ahí. La cama en la que lo recostaron se ve demasiado vieja, aunque desafortunadamente era lo único que había disponible.

Los orcos restantes huyeron de la ciudad hace aproximadamente una hora y Legolas y Tauriel habían sido convocados por Thranduil poco después de que los Orcos se retiraran. Legolas volvió a su rígida personalidad cuando el rey elfo apareció.

No tengo idea de porque se irritó tanto, fui yo quien tuvo que admitir su derrota después de nuestro pequeño juego. Es una pena de hecho, porque la verdad disfruté su compañía cuando se relajó un poco, no que alguna vez vaya a admitirlo. Tan pronto como volvió a su viejo yo, quería golpearlo, sin embargo sé que él es importante para Tauriel y voy a intentar mostrarle respeto.

Fili se movió un poco. Me preocupa lo que nuestra madre pueda decir cuando se entere de su experiencia tan cercana a la muerte...de hecho, habría que decir _nuestras_ experiencias cercanas a la muerte. La Compañía entera se reunió en el cuarto de al lado. Thorin solo me permitió estar aquí un momento porque vio cuan desesperado estaba por ver a mi hermano. En realidad, ha intentado asegurarme que todo lo que necesita es descanso, pero su herida era tan severa que se me hizo imposible creerle.

"Kili", escuché el susurro de Thorin en la puerta detrás de mí. "Vamos."

"¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que el estará bien?". Me negué a ceder."¿Y qué si algo le pasa y nadie está aquí para ayudar?"

"El rey elfo fue minucioso. Fili sanará, pero solo si lo dejamos descansar".

Dejé escapar un suspiro antes de seguir a mi tío hacia la salida. Tan pronto como entré a la habitación todos se apresuraron a ofrecerme palabras de consuelo, me encogí de hombros lejos de ellos.

"Estoy bien." Mentí. Thorin se aclaró la garganta para atraer la atención de todos.

"Tengo una reunión con Bard." Thorin declaró. "Tenemos mucho que discutir sobre cómo vamos a limpiar la ciudad. Vayan a descasar, todos ustedes. Mañana comenzaremos a reconstruir la ciudad."

"¿No vamos a regresar a Erebor?" Dwalin preguntó

"Tan pronto como nuestro trabajo aquí esté terminado. Estas personas no tienen nada y es nuestro deber ayudarlos".

"Thorin, eso está muy bien pero…¡nosotros también tenemos nuestro propio desastre para limpiar!"

"No voy a abandonarlos." Thorin miró el piso. Su voz fue suave. "Yo les traje está destrucción y voy a ayudarlos en cualquier forma que pueda".

Nunca en mi vida lo había visto tan destrozado, se veía completamente miserable pero yo estaba tan asombrado como para ofrecerle consuelo. Él es el hombre más obstinado que haya conocido, admitir sus errores fue un gran avance.

"Esto no es tu culpa, Thorin". Balin respondió con rapidez. Todos en la habitación se apresuraron a intentar ofrecerle consuelo, pero él los ignoró.

"¡Suficiente! Cállense antes de que despierten a Fili. Ahora, descansen por el resto de la noche, se lo han ganado." Dicho eso, Thorin abandonó la habitación. Todos comenzaron a argumentar en contra, pero yo había tenido más que suficientes peleas por un día. Me escabullí para encontrar un lugar donde dormir. El sol todavía estaba en el horizonte, pero mis músculos me rogaban por algo de descanso. Consideré brevemente ir a buscar a Tauriel, ya que no habíamos tenido suficiente tiempo para una despedida apropiada. Pero sabía que ella estaría trabajando para su rey y no tendría tiempo para mí. Encontré una vieja cobija y la enrollé para hacerme una almohada. Ni siquiera me molesté en quitarme mi armadura, ya que solo planeaba recostarme por un momento. Sin embargo, tan pronto como mi cabeza toco la almohada mi conciencia comenzó a deslizarse y el sueño se apoderó de mi.

 _Todo a mi alrededor era un completo caos. La ciudad estalló en llamas tan pronto como el dragón se abalanzó sobre la ciudad. Al mismo tiempo la ciudad estaba combatiendo a un ejército de Orcos. Corrí a través de las calles._

 _"¡Kili!" Escuché la voz de mi hermano. Me voltee hacia él y sonreí cuando lo encontré. Justo en ese momento algo explotó en su pecho y lo hizo caer hacia atrás con dolor. Él cayó en la tierra y en su lugar apareció Azog, quien se rió al ver del enano caído. Grité por Fili pero él se encontraba fuera del alcance._

 _"Kili" Me gire hacia la nueva voz y mi ya destrozado corazón se desmoronó un poco más. Tauriel estaba atrapada debajo de un montón de escombros. Bolg avanzó hacia ella, con su brazo alzado, listo para acabar con ella. Comencé a correr hacia ella, gritando su nombre. No puedo perderla a ella también, casi llego, ¡Puedo lograrlo! Justo entonces una mano me detuvo por el hombro. Giré mi cabeza hacia la figura, para encontrar a Thorin, quien tenía una corona en su cabeza y la Piedra del Arca en su mano libre._

 _"Esta no es tu pelea, ¡Retírate!" Intenté liberarme de su agarre pero él no me dejó ir._

 _"Ella morirá, déjame ir tío, por favor". Le rogué._

 _"Ella es un Elfo". Gruñó. Su expresión se deformó con ira y me asustó tanto que no pude evitar compararlo con un dragón. "Ella es el enemigo y... ¡todo enemigo de Erebor debe ser destruido!"_

 _Me giré para mirar a mi elfa caída. Bolg se había movido hasta estar justo encima de ella y yo estaba desesperanzado al ver como su brazo la aplastaba._

Abrí mis ojos de golpe. La habitación en la que me encontraba estaba completamente oscura y el resto de los enanos y el hobbit estaban dormidos en camas improvisadas a mi alrededor. Mi cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor y aun así estaba temblando. Me levanté rápidamente y en silencio me dirigí a la habitación donde dejé a Fili. Alivio corrió por mis venas cuando lo encontré respirando. Fue solo un sueño. Me quité la armadura en un intento por enfriarme y me dirigí fuera de la casa, en un desesperado intento por conseguir aire fresco.

La noche era fresca, pero se sentía bien sobre mi piel caliente. Las calles estaban calladas, pero había pequeñas fogatas esparcidas para poder vigilar por la noche. Me alejé de ellas queriendo estar solo. Alcancé el borde de la ciudad y me senté en las ruinas de una pared colapsada. Miré hacia la montaña por la que peleamos tan arduamente para reclamarla. Cuando iniciamos el viaje, me imaginaba cuanta felicidad la montaña me traería. Ahora me traía solo miedo. Esa montaña volvió a Thorin loco, tan loco que nos forzó a encerrarnos dentro de sus paredes. Ya no lucía como nuestro hogar, sino como una prisión. Sé que Thorin está intentando compensar todo lo que hizo, pero no puedo sacar esa imagen de mi cabeza. Su feroz y malévola mirada al retenerme de ayudar a Tauriel. La pesadilla me recordaba la desafortunada verdad, el hecho de que él nunca nos permitiría estar juntos.

"El aguante de los enanos continua asombrándome," Salté al oír la voz detrás de mí. Me giré para encontrar a Tauriel brillando debajo de la luz de la noche. "Deberías estar dormido".

"Tú también deberías estarlo," repliqué. Recordé las heridas que sufrió más temprano. "¿Cómo te sientes?".

"Sano muy rápido y no necesito dormir".

"¡¿Nunca?!". Estaba en Shock. Ella sonrió al ver mi expresión.

"No en la forma en la que tú lo haces. Es difícil de explicar." Se sentó lentamente a mi lado, manteniendo su distancia pero aun así, lo suficientemente cerca como para mandar un escalofrío por mi columna. "Haz tenido un día muy largo, deberías estar descansando".

"Necesitaba aire fresco." Declaré secamente. Esperando que la conversación terminara ahí. En cambio, ella alzo sus cejas. La pesadilla continuaba fresca en mi mente y la última cosa que quería era hablar sobre ello. Le ofrecí una sonrisa y me encogí de hombros. "Un pequeño cuarto lleno de sudorosos enanos, todos ellos necesitados desesperadamente de un baño, quienes además parecen competir para ver quien ronca más fuerte. Hace que sea un poco difícil dormir."

"O tal vez hay algo en tu mente que esta molestándote," Tauriel me miró fijamente. Aparté la mirada para mirar al suelo. ¿Pueden los elfos leer la mente también?. "Puede que no sea muy cercana a mi rey en estos momentos, pero lo que siempre he admirado de él, es su habilidad para sanar hasta la más calamitosa herida. Te aseguro que tu hermano estará bien."

Su confianza me hizo sonreír. Cuando Thorin me habló sobre eso, había estado nervioso, dudando que Fili sobreviviera. Si él no lo creía, ¿Cómo podía hacerlo yo? Sin embargo, cuando ella me lo dijo, le creí. Mi corazón se aligeró, pero la pesadilla seguía fresca en mi memoria. Levanté mi cabeza para encontrar su mirada. La luz de la luna iluminaba todo su cuerpo, me recordó a la Ciudad del Lago, cuando ella me salvó de morir envenenado. Un momento solo sentía dolor y obscuridad y después escuché su voz que me guiaba hacia la luz. Recuerdo que pensé que había muerto y que ella era un ángel enviado para guiarme por los pasillos de Mandos.

"Nunca te agradecí," rompí el silencio. Ella me miró, confundida. Ttuve que contener mi risa. Seguramente ella debía saber todo lo que había hecho por mí. "Me refería a por salvar mi penosa vida en la Ciudad del Lago, pero ahora que lo pienso, también te debo las gracias por lo que sucedió con las arañas, el dragón y en la Colina del Cuervo ¡Oh no...!"

"¿Qué?" Tauriel me miró con preocupación.

"Creo que mi madre podría tener razón en lo de que soy muy imprudente" Ella sonrió con eso.

"Me sorprende que te haya tomado tanto tiempo descubrirlo," me provocó. "Y no hay nada que agradecer."

"¡¿Estas bromeando?! ¡Claro que lo hay!" me opuse, "Habría sido un hombre muerto por lo menos tres veces si no fuera por ti. Dios, debes que quererme mucho con vida, ¿no es así?"

Me reí, ella apartó la mirada, repentinamente encontrando algo muy interesante en el suelo. Intentó ocultarlo, pero pude ver la comisura de su boca elevarse ligeramente.

"¿Por qué fuiste a la Ciudad de Lago?" le pregunté serio, "Seguramente el rey Thranduil no te ordenó rastrear a un grupo de enanos."

"Los Orcos invadieron nuestras tierras. No podía permitir eso" Frunció el seño, todavía ocultando su mirada de mí. Ella estaba determinada a mantener sus sentimientos ocultos, pero también lo estaba yo a averiguarlo. Esta noche averiguaríamos quien era la raza más testaruda.

"Puede que solo recuerde pequeños pedazos de lo que sucedió, pero si mal no recuerdo fuiste tú quien decidió quedarse en esa casa, incluso cuando el príncipe Legolas te ordenó seguirlo" Me levanté de los escombros en los que me encontraba sentado y caminé de modo que terminé parado frente a ella. Con ella todavía sentada, estaba al nivel de sus ojos. "No dejaste tu casa atrás, solo para vengarte de algunos orcos. Así que dime, ¿por qué fuiste a la Ciudad del Lago?".

"Si estas tan seguro de saber la respuesta, ¿por qué te molestas en preguntarlo?" Me dijo, todavía sin mirarme.

"Porque quiero escucharte decirlo" Mi voz estaba cargada de emoción. Las imágenes de mi pesadilla tiraron de mi corazón y el pensamiento de perderla me impacientó. Quería desesperadamente sostenerla entre mis brazos, pero la expresión en su rostro me detuvo. Ella me miró como si su cabeza hubiera estallado en guerra contra su corazón. Esperaba que su corazón ganara. "Si piensas mas fuerte despertaras a toda la ciudad. Sería mucho más fácil si solo dices lo que pasa por tu mente."

"Deberías descansar," me susurró al levantarse, todavía evitando mi mirada. Sin decir otra palabra, se giró para irse.

"No puedo dormir." Gemí. Algo se rompió dentro de mí y perdí el control de mis emociones. Lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en el borde de mis ojos. Tauriel se giró y finalmente encontró mi mirada. "En el minuto en el que cierro mis ojos no veo nada más que muerte. Veo a Fili siendo ejecutado por Azog, te veo a ti, vencida e indefensa mientras Bolg... "

Mi voz se atoró en mi garganta. Solo entonces noté que estaba temblando. Tauriel comenzó a acercarse a mí.

 ** _PDV Tauriel_**

Quería decirle. En verdad que sí. La forma en la que hablaba me mostraba su desesperación porque la verdad viera la luz. Pero no podía. La brecha entre nuestra gente estaba mejorando, pero había existido durante muchos años. Todo ese odio no podía desaparecer en solo un día. Podría tomar cientos de años para que aceptaran la posibilidad de que un Elfo y un enano tuvieran sentimientos uno por el otro. Y ese era tiempo que no teníamos, pues él era mortal. Así que en su lugar, mantuve mis sentimientos enterrados. Le desee buenas noches e intenté alejarme. Solo había avanzado unos cuantos pasos cuando su voz me detuvo.

"No puedo dormir."

Su voz rompiéndose mientras me confesaba lo que le molestaba. Fueron sus lagrimas cayendo sobre sus mejillas lo que casi me rompió. Por un momento consideré ignorar las consecuencias que traería el que me permitiera amarlo. No recuerdo decidir acercarme a él, pero lo siguiente que supe es que me encontraba a unos centímetros de distancia de él. Me apoyé sobre mis rodillas para estar a su nivel. Pero era mucho más alto de lo que le daba crédito, por lo que termine mirando hacia arriba para encontrar su mirada.

"Tengo miedo de mi propio tío," Continuó. "Creí que Erebor sería mi hogar, pero cuando llegamos ahí, él cambió. ¡Creyó que Fili y yo estábamos conspirando contra él!. ¡Casi asesinó a Bilbo!. Hubo momentos en los que pensé que nos atacaría y cuando la guerra comenzó nos retuvo mientras observábamos a nuestra gente ser sacrificados. No quiero volver a eso. ¿Qué pasa si la montaña me transforma también?."

"Nada podría oscurecer tu corazón, es demasiado puro. Tú ofreces amabilidad a todos, no importa quienes sean. No fue la montaña lo que lo transformó, Kili, no debes culpar a tu hogar. Thranduil nos enseñó sobre la Piedra del Arca y lo que le hizo al rey Thor."

"La piedra es el corazón de la montaña. Thorin moriría antes de permitir que alguien la aleje de su hogar. Mientras este ahí podría apoderarse de mí. "

"No dejaré que eso pase," le dije severamente. Moví mi maño para retirar un mechón de cabello de sus ojos.

"Soy un enano. Tengo el mismo deseo de codicia que él. ¿Cómo podrías detenerlo?," Me cuestionó, pero decidí no ofenderme por eso.

"Te arrastraría de ahí por los pulgares y te ataría en un árbol hasta hacerte entrar en razón si tuviera que hacerlo." Kili sonrió ligeramente, "Eres muchas cosas _mellon_ , pero codicioso no es una de ellas."

"Gracias," susurró todavía perturbado, pero sus lagrimas se habían detenido."Thorin le dio la espalda a las personas de la Ciudad del Lago, les hizo una promesa y luego se retractó. Creo que eso fue lo que más odié."

Recordé la promesa que él me hizo. Tomé la piedra que me había dado en la playa y se la ofrecí. Él la miró. Tomé su mano y la puse en su palma.

"Tú mantienes tus promesas," Cerré los dedos alrededor de la piedra como cuando él me la entregó, "Como dije, tu corazón no puede ser corrompido".

Kili levantó la mirada de sus manos. Mi corazón se agitó bajo el calor de su mirada. Sería tan fácil entregarle mi corazón. Tan fácil ignorar que somos de diferentes lugares. Su mirada se desplazó a mis labios. Quería quedarme ahí y dejar que mis sentimientos tomaran el control, pero no podía. Alejé mis manos y me levanté.

"Recuéstate e intenta dormir. Yo velaré tu sueño" él estaba obviamente decepcionado de que arruiné el momento, pero sonrió de todas maneras.

"¿Te vas a sentar ahí toda la noche? ¿Estás segura de que puedes soportar mis ronquidos tanto tiempo?" Elevó sus cejas y sonrió mientras se recostaba, "Sabes, está un poco frió afuera, ¿estás segura de que no quieres recostarte conmigo?"

"Buenas noches Kili" Rodé mis ojos. El se rió y recostó su cabeza. Estaba feliz de que volvió a ser él mismo, e incluso más feliz de que fui yo quien quién le ofreció consuelo. En minutos su respiración disminuyó y se durmió rápidamente. Contrario a lo que él creía, no roncó. Me pasé la mayor parte de la noche observando las estrellas. Fue lindo estar debajo del cielo abierto. En Mirwood era imposible ver nada, pero aquí no había nada bloqueando el paisaje. Ocasionalmente Kili se removió y yo intenté calmarlo con mi voz. "Descansa _mellon_ , estoy aquí."

* * *

Ese fue el capítulo, lamento la demora tuve algunos pendientes por hacer, pero intentaré subir los capítulos de manera más constante.

Gracias por los favoritos y follows, y especialmente a HarleyQBlack por su comentario, me pasaba lo mismo antes con otras historias, pero con clases y trabajo arduo una se defiende, y ahora esto me sirve para practicar haha; espero que disfruten la historia tanto como yo.

Hasta la próxima.


	3. Capítulo Tres

_**Disclaimer.**_ Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y la trama es de Warstang, yo solo me divierto haciendo la traducción.

* * *

 _ **PDV Tauriel**_

Cuatro días habían pasado desde el final de la batalla. Era increíble como las personas de todas las razas trabajaban juntas para ayudar a limpiar la ciudad. Los cuerpos de los orcos fueron removidos de la ciudad, mientras los ciudadanos recogían los cuerpos de sus caídos para darles una apropiada sepultura. La ciudad estaba decaída debido al gran número de decesos de amigos. Había solo muy poca gente viva que no tenía que llorar pérdidas. Todos los líderes acordaron preparar un banquete esta noche para despedir a los caídos. El sol había comenzado a salir en el Este y ambos, humanos y enanos, comenzaron a salir a las calles. Ahora que la ciudad había sido limpiada, comenzaríamos a reconstruir Dale.

Me complacía escuchar la risa proveniente de los niños, corriendo alrededor de las calles, jugando alguna clase de juego humano. La inocencia de los niños era una de las cosas más hermosas que había presenciado, desde que me fui del Bosque Negro. Ellos se perseguían unos a otros alrededor, sin preocuparse del mundo. El sonido de unos pasos detrás de mí, me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Me giré para encontrarme con Legolas mirando a los niños.

"Actúan como si nada hubiera sucedido," declaró. "Pero ellos tienen mucho que llorar."

Sus palabras no me sorprendieron, pero aun así me parecieron severas. Sabía que los niños humanos maduraban mucho más lento que nosotros, y no creo que deban ser criticados por eso. Recuerdo perder a mis padres a muy temprana edad. Mi corazón se sintió roto, como si nunca volvería a sanar. No fue sino hasta que Thranduil comenzó a cuidarme que comencé a mejorar. Ha sido un largo proceso, en el cual dediqué muchísimos días extrañándolos y llorando por haberlos perdido. ¿Era esa la manera en que debía ser?

"Tienen mucho por lo que estar felices," decidí. "Ellos tienen sus vidas y su hogar."

Legolas no ahondó más allá del tema. Desde la batalla ha habido cierta tensión entre nosotros. Extrañaba la amistad que compartíamos antes, pero no estaba segura de que volvería a ser igual. Legolas no era tonto. Él sabía sobre mis sentimientos por Kili, pero aún así nunca me presionaba para hablar. Parecía lejano el tiempo, cuando capturamos a los enanos en el Bosque Negro, y Thranduil me habló de los sentimientos que su hijo me profesaba. Me molestaba, saber que lo había herido cuando elegí permanecer con Kili esa noche en la Ciudad del lago. En ese entonces, cuando intenté detener al Rey de retirarse, él se ofreció a seguirme a la Colina del Cuervo solo para salvar al joven Enano.

"Ven," decidió dejar el tema. "Tenemos mucho por hacer."

 _ **PDV Kili**_

Comenzamos a hacer nuestro camino de vuelta a la ciudad. Gloin, Dwalin, Bofur, y Bilbo fueron enviados, junto conmigo, a recolectar madera. Encontramos un bosque cerca y llenamos nuestro carro casi para la hora del almuerzo. Thorin había estado inseguro sobre donde colocar al hobbit, desde que él no tenía muchas habilidades para la construcción. Su casa estaba muy bien construida, pero era un agujero en el suelo. En lugar de arriesgarlo poniéndolo en el camino del equipo de Dain, fue enviado a ayudarnos en cualquier manera que pudiera. Tuvo problemas para sostener un hacha, así que tuve que decirle que vigilara a los carneros que estaban enganchados sobre el carro. A las creaturas no les gustaba ser tratadas como animales de carga, pero eran lo único que teníamos para trabajar. Todos los caballos eran necesitados en la ciudad. Los carneros eran entrenados para llevar jinetes en batalla, no para tirar de cargas. No obstante, los animales jalaban el carro sin quejarse mucho. Mientras nos acercábamos a Dale, empezamos a escuchar los coros de enanos trabajando en la ciudad.

"A su especie de verdad les gusta cantar," Bilbo gimió.

"¡Oh, claro!" dijo Bofur. "Ayuda a mantener la concentración en la tarea a la mano."

Cuando alcanzamos la ciudad, nuestro carro, el cual tomó toda la mañana llenar, fue inmediatamente vaciado mientras los trabajadores tomaban madera de él cuando pasábamos. Bilbo parecía estar en shock mientras recorríamos las calles. Sus ojos concentrados en la mano de obra de los enanos.

"¡Miren cuánto se ha hecho!" admiró. "¡Esto es increíble!"

"Nosotros los enanos trabajamos muy eficientemente, señor Baggins," me reí de su expresión. "¿No recuerdas lo rápido que limpiamos tu casa?"

"Ciertamente recuerdo lo rápido que vaciaron mi despensa," intentó lucir enfadado, pero su sonrisa era difícil de esconder.

"Kili, vamos. Danos una mano por aquí." Dwalin me llamó. Él estaba reunido con los otros en una casa que casi estaba terminada. Camine hacia ellos y Bilbo me siguió. "Vamos a arreglar la ventana de allí arriba."

"No soy un artesano Dwalin," declaré. "No sé cómo... ¡AH!"

Antes de que pudiera terminar mi oración, Gloin había saltado desde el carro a mis hombros. Tropecé ligeramente.

"¡Oy! ¡Un poco de ayuda no estaría mal!" grité. Gruñí cuando otros dos me escalaron y se colocaron en el siguiente par de hombros. Mi cuerpo quería desmoronarse bajo el peso. "¡Hay escaleras, ¿saben?!"

"Sí, pero tu estas mucho más cerca muchacho," se rio Bofur. Tomó una herramienta de su bolsillo y comenzó a trabajar. Gruñí y prepare mi espalda para un largo trabajo.

"Por todos los cielos, ¿qué están haciendo?" Miré hacia arriba para encontrarme con Gandalf. Siguiéndolo de cerca, detrás de él, estaban Tauriel y Legolas. Incluso debajo de tanto peso, mi corazón se aceleró cuando la vi. No habíamos pasado mucho tiempo juntos desde esa noche. Ella insistía en que no tenía magia para alejar las pesadillas, pero no le creí. Desde que veló mis sueños esa noche, no he tenido ninguna clase de mal sueño.

"Oh, ya saben," luché para hablar debajo del peso. "Solo tenemos un gran abrazo grupal. ¿Quieren unirse?"

"Maestro Kili, hay escaleras cerca. No hay necesidad de lastimarse de esa manera." Dijo Gandalf. A su lado Legolas me fulminó con la mirada, claramente para nada impresionado con nuestras técnicas. Tauriel, por otro lado, estaba teniendo problemas escondiendo su diversión.

"Ahora Galdalf, pregúntese esto a sí mismo. Si yo estuviera liderando esta operación, ¿me habría puesto a mí mismo al final?

"Eres tercero en la línea para el trono, muchacho, deberías estar acostumbrado a estar al final."

"No porque yo lo desee" repliqué.

"Deja de quejarte y ¡muévenos más cerca!" gritó Bofur. Gruñí, me tambalee y me acerqué al edificio. "Bilbo, dame ese martillo, ¿quieres muchacho?"

"¿Cómo se supone que llegue ahí arriba?" Bilbo estiro su cuello para ver a Bofur, cuatro enanos por encima de él.

"Sólo pide a Kili que saque su rodilla, finge que es una escalera."

"¡Bofur, voy a tirar tu trasero!" le grité. Bilbo tomó el martillo y se giro hacia mí. Parecía inseguro sobre que hacer a continuación. Le ofrecí una sonrisa y estiré mi mano. "Aquí Bilbo, dámela"

Me dio el martillo y lo arrojé hacia arriba, a Bofur, con un poco mas de fuerza de la necesaria. No pude verlo, pero debí golpearlo en algún lado, porque él gritó.

"Me voy por unos días y miren lo que pasa," se escucho una nueva voz en la calle. Mis ojos se abrieron cuando vi de quien se trataba. "Todos ustedes convirtieron a mi hermano en un tapete."

"¡Fili!" Olvidando el hecho de que yo estaba sosteniendo tres enanos sobre mis hombros, corrí hacia él. Fue tan repentino que todos se desequilibramos y cayeron en una pila. Maldijeron pero los ignore mientras corría hacia mi hermano, para estrellarme con él en un abrazo. "¡Estas despierto!"

"¡Tranquilo hermano! Creo que el Rey elfo te encadenará si deshaces su trabajo," me guiñó. Inmediatamente lo liberé. Tanta felicidad explotó en mi corazón y se convirtió en una carcajada.

"Nahh, escuché que lo elfos son, secretamente, unos blandos," guiñé a Tauriel. Ella respondió con una sonrisa hasta que Legolas la miró. Ella se recompuso rápidamente, mientras el Príncipe se movía incomodo en su lado.

"El Rey Elfo puede no herirte, pero nosotros vamos a tirarte de un acantilado!" Dwalin se recuperó de la caída y fulminó en mi dirección. Bilbo se reía de los enanos caídos. Gloin levantó una piedra y la arrojó al hobbit.

"¡Hey!" pretendió estar ofendido. Tomó la misma roca y la lanzó de regreso, resultando en rugidos de risa. Incluso Gandalf dejó salir una risita.

"Lo hemos logrado chicos," grité. "¡Lo convertimos en un Enano!"

Dwalin y Gloin se rieron y lo palmearon en la espalda. Bofur aun estaba intentando recuperar sus herramientas, las cuales se dispersaron con la caída.

"Sí, todo lo que necesitas es una barba y nadie podrá notar la diferencia" Bofur le sonrió, antes de girarse a mirar a Fili, quien estaba de pie a un lado de mí. "¿Cómo te sientes, muchacho?"

"Un poco adolorido, pero nada que no pueda manejar." Sostuvo una mano sobre su herida. "Feliz de estar vivo."

"Si recuerdo correctamente, mi padre ordenó algunos días de descanso antes de que pudiera levantarse." Legolas lucía irritado.

"No me gusta mucho que me digan que hacer, mucho menos un Elfo," Fili fulminó con la mirada a Legolas. Sentí la necesidad de defender a mi hermano, pero desafortunadamente el Príncipe Elfo tenía un punto. Antes de que Legolas pudiera tomar represalias, coloqué mi mano en el hombro de mi hermano.

"Él está en lo correcto hermano," sentí los ojos de los enanos sobre mí. Levanté mis manos defensivamente. "¡¿Qué?! No me miren así, si Thorin se entera que él está aquí afuera…"

"Voy a estrangularte si no vuelves a la cama en los próximos ¡cinco minutos!"

Todos se tensaron mientras Thorin aparecía a la vista. Incluso en Príncipe Elfo dio un paso atrás, sorprendido. Detrás de tío estaba el Rey Elfo mismo, junto con el nuevo Rey de Dale. Bard lucía nervioso mientras tío caminaba hacia nosotros. Sus hijas caminaban cerca detrás de él. Thranduil por el otro lado, lucía como si lo estuviera disfrutando.

"Acabo de despertar, tío, sólo quería respirar aire fresco."

"Y ya lo has hecho, ¡ahora vuelve a la casa!" Fili inclinó su cabeza en derrota. Cuando crecíamos, ambos aprendimos rápidamente que tío no era muy afectivo, la última cosa que él esperaba después de despertar, de tan severa herida, era ser regañado frente a una multitud. Asintió con la cabeza y se giró para retirarse, pero Thorin lo tomó del brazo.

"Espera," por un momento creí que lo iba a golpear. En lugar de eso, lo atrajo en un abrazo. "Estoy feliz de que estés a salvo."

La ternura me hizo sonreír. Podría no haber parecido la gran cosa para los demás, pero después de todo lo que habíamos pasado recientemente, era refrescante.

 _ **PDV Tauriel**_

El día de hoy había estado muy ocupado, y solo estábamos a medio día. Ver a los enanos trabajar era un privilegio. Todos trabajaban como un equipo, y juntos podrían tener reconstruida la ciudad en su totalidad, en menos de un mes. Sin embargo, no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo Lord Dain les permitiría quedarse. Él estaba dispuesto a ayudar a los hombres de Dale, pero su tolerancia por los elfos iba a acabarse tarde o temprano.

Ahora había aun más tensión, con el hermano de Kili despierto finalmente y vagando por ahí cuando se suponía debía estar descansando. Yo había estado a punto de regañar al enano, por mí misma, pero hacía tan feliz a Kili verlo, que hasta olvidó a todos los enanos a los que se suponía estaba cargando, sólo para abrazar a su hermano. Disfruté viendo el intercambio de afecto entre los hermanos. Los Elfos raramente mostraban afecto. En los seiscientos años que he estado en la Tierra, solo he presenciado unas pocas bodas. Aparte de estos momentos, nunca vi otra cosa que no fueran las interacciones formales entre mi gente. Los enanos se abrazaban sin importarles quien los veía en tan privado momento. Me preguntaba que se sentiría ser sostenida en _sus_ brazos. Poco después de que el dragón fuera asesinado, él vino a mí, en la playa, y tomó mi mano solo por un momento. Eso, por sí mismo, fue suficiente para enviar escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo. Su momento fue interrumpido por los tres Reyes entrando en escena. Thorin prácticamente apartó al hermano mayor, incluso aunque él insistía en que estaba bien. _Enano Obstinado_. Aparentemente la imprudencia era algo de familia. Thranduil los siguió, para asegurarse de que, de hecho, Fili no hizo nada para alterar su proceso de sanación en su pequeña aventura. Kili quería ir con él, pero aun había mucho trabajo por hacer.

"Él es escalofriante," la hija mayor de Bard observó al Rey Enano alejarse con Fili.

"¡Oh! Eso no es nada señorita," el enano más grande, Gloin, habló. "Kili aquí puede decirte historias mucho más duras sobre los castigos Thorin."

"No contaría con eso, creo que el muchacho recibió más palizas de mujeres." Dijó Bofur.

Su comentario resultó en rugidos de risa, provenientes de los otros enanos, excepto por Kili, quien los fulminó con la mirada. Un nuevo sentimiento desagradable se asentó en mi estómago, mientras ellos discutían las historias de él pasando tiempo con mujeres enanas. Era estúpido sentirse celosa. No tenía ninguna razón para sentirme de esta manera. Él no era devoto a mí y, ciertamente, yo a él tampoco.

"Sí, pero él lo veía venir cada vez!" el enano pelirrojo tenía problemas para contener la risa.

"¡Hey, Tenía que hacer algo! Ellas seguían intentando robarme a mi hermano." Kili intentaba defenderse.

"Ellas intentaban cortejarlo, muchacho."

"¿Qué les hiciste?" Bilbo lucía nervioso mientras realizaba esa pregunta. Yo también estaba curiosa por escuchar la respuesta.

"Nada demasiado malo," él murmuró, pero no pudo resistir su sonrisa. "Usualmente, solo encerraba un carnero en sus recámaras."

"Así que, ¿de verdad existen mujeres enanas?" preguntó Sigrid.

Todos los Enanos se giraron a mirarla. Cada uno con una expresión confundida.

"Por supuesto que hay mujeres, ¿De dónde creen que venimos nosotros?" preguntó Bofur. Su rostro estaba rojo. Tuve un fuerte deseo justificarla, pero su padre intervino y puso su brazo alrededor de ella.

"Discúlpenos," declaró. "Pero no es usual que nos encontremos en compañía de enanos. Nosotros basamos el conocimiento sobre ustedes en las historias que son contadas en otras villas."

"Hay muy pocas mujeres, y no les gusta explorar fuera de casa," Kili debió notar la vergüenza de la joven, porque le habló suavemente. Le ofreció una sonrisa. "Encontraría muy extraño que se hubieran cruzado con alguna."

La joven muchacha le devolvió la sonrisa, claramente agradecida por su comprensión.

"Está bien, es suficiente de estar sin hacer nada. Volvamos al trabajo," uno de los enanos tomó sus herramientas. "Vamos Kili."

"Oh no, no lo creo," dijo. "Iré a encontrar una escalera… ¡Argh!"

Antes de que pudiera irse, el Enano más viejo, Dwalin, se colocó detrás de él para subir a sus hombros.

"¡Oh, Vamos!" Se quejó. Una pequeña risa se escapó de mis labios antes de que pudiera detenerla. Afortunadamente, los enanos eran tan ruidosos que nadie notó mi desliz.

"Creo que he tenido suficiente de los enanos por una tarde," Galdalf suspiró. Se giró hacia Legolas y a mí. "¿Les importaría acompañarnos, a el Señor Bilbo y a mí, a supervisar la construcción del distrito norte?"

Legolas aceptó rápidamente por los dos. Yo quería rehusarme y quedarme aquí. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba alrededor de los enanos, más me daba cuenta de lo mucho que disfrutaba su compañía. Mientras mi gente podía considerar sus acciones inmaduras, yo las encontraba disfrutables. Desafortunadamente, él era aún mi Príncipe y debía obedecerlo. Cuando el grupo se giró para marcharse, yo miré atrás, a Kili. Parecía perturbado cuando notó que me iba, pero rápidamente se recompuso y me sonrió. Le sonreí de vuelta antes de girarme y marcharme. Habíamos caminado solo una distancia corta cuando mi Rey apareció.

"Tauriel, debo hablar contigo." Los otros asintieron y nos dejaron. Legolas cuestionó a su padre con la mirada, pero se fue rápidamente. Comencé a preocuparme sobre la naturaleza de la conversación que tendría lugar a continuación. "La última vez que hablamos del asunto, tú estabas indecisa sobre tu regreso al Bosque Negro. Creo apropiado mencionar que nos vamos mañana."

"Yo..." Mi corazón se detuvo en mi pecho. Había estado ocupada los últimos días, con muy poco tiempo para pensar sobre el asunto. "Yo no sé."

"No estoy aquí por una respuesta," ignoró mis palabras. "Sólo estoy aquí para proveerte con información. Sin embargo, requeriré la respuesta con tu decisión para mañana."

Con eso, él se retiró. Lo miré seguir a su hijo. Este era el hombre que se preocupo por mí y me cuido cuando mis padres murieron, el hombre con el que pase mi vida entera, luchando a su lado. Quería seguirlo, pero entonces escuché las carcajadas de los enanos detrás de mí. Miré hacia atrás, al joven enano, en quien puse tanto esfuerzo para mantener con vida. Parada ahí en el medio, nunca había sentido tan conflictuada.

* * *

Gracias por los follows y a AmegakurenoTenshi tu comentario.

Aquí un pequeño adelanto:

" **De verdad hermano, cualquier amistad que estés intentando construir con la elfa es tonta."**

" **Lo que sería tonto es darnos la espalda entre ambos." Fili solo rió pero yo continué. "Es verdad, solo necesitamos más tiempo, y nuestras razas crecerán juntas."**

" **Ellos se van mañana Kili." Mi corazón cayó.** _ **¿Mañana?**_

¿Qué pasará? ¿Qué decidirá Tauriel? Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	4. Capítulo Cuatro

_**Disclaimer.**_ Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y la trama es de Warstang, yo solo me divierto haciendo la traducción.

 ** _PDV Tauriel_**

EL sol se ocultó pero la ciudad resplandecía con la gran fogata ubicada en el centro de la ciudad. Los enanos no eran solo ágiles artesanos, también proveían de un buen fuego y una gran comida. Los niños bailaban alrededor del fuego, ocasionalmente metiendo palillos en él. Los enanos reían junto a los humanos mientras los elfos mantenían su distancia. Se mantenían cerca de la multitud pero aparentando estar desinteresados de la fiesta que se llevaba a cabo. Yo me encontraba en el techo de uno de los edificios que fueron reparados más temprano, dándome cuenta de cuan divididas estaban nuestras razas.

He estado aquí por horas preguntándome dónde pertenece mi corazón y aun así me encuentro tan confundida como cuando mi rey me anunció que partirían mañana.

"Tauriel" Escuché la voz de mi príncipe detrás de mí. No me sorprendía que estuviera aquí. De hecho esperaba que me encontrara mucho más temprano. Caminó a la orilla del techo en el que me encontraba sentada. Mi vista continúo en la fiesta y ninguno habló por un momento. "Nos iremos por la mañana".

"Quizás" Nunca antes mi voz había sonado tan pequeña. Esperaba que él me gritara, diciendo cuan increíble era que estuviera considerando abandonar mi hogar, pero eso nunca sucedió. En su lugar solo se sentó junto a mí. Había intentado arduamente evadir esta conversación con él, pero me temo que no podía prolongarlo más.

"Estas considerando quedarte" No era una pregunta, pero asentí de igual manera. Legolas suspiró y miró hacia la fiesta, claramente notando la separación también. "En verdad crees que ese enano vale la pena el abandonar todo lo que has conocido. Mi padre te apoyó por muchos años Tauriel. ¿Le darías la espalda? ¿Me darías la espalda a mi?"

Abrí mi boca para responderle, mas ningún sonido salió de ella. Una lágrima se escapó de mi ojo y rodó por mi mejilla. Después de una larga batalla entre mi razón y mi corazón por las últimas horas, no me quedaban mas fuerzas para evitar que las lagrimas cayeran.

"¿Qué es lo que tiene ese enano?" Me preguntó finalmente. "¿Qué es lo que ha hecho él para que valga la pena que abandones a tu gente?"

"No los he abandonado." Dije "No deseo abandonarte."

"Entonces ¿por qué consideras quedarte?" Me presionó enfadado. Me sorprendió que me permitiera ver sus emociones.

"Me siento libre" Finalmente moví mi vista de la fiesta para mirar en los ojos de mi más cercano amigo. Su expresión me dijo que esa no era la respuesta que estaba esperando. "El Bosque Negro siempre ha sido mi hogar pero es un lugar donde las estrellas no pueden encontrarme. He sido entrenada para ser un guerrero, para nunca tener miedo y no mostrar debilidad. Por eso estoy agradecida pues me ha hecho fuerte. Creí que había conquistado el miedo, pero en el momento en que creí que el veneno me lo arrebataría, y de nuevo en Colina del Cuervo... No había conocido el miedo hasta esos momentos. Cuando estoy con él no tengo que temer sobre lo que digo o cómo debo comportarme. Puedo ser yo misma sin preocuparme por ser reprendida. Con él... soy libre."

Me tomó un momento darme cuenta que había tomado mi decisión. Las lágrimas se detuvieron y mi corazón finalmente ganó sobre mi razón. Siempre sentiré añoranza por mi pasado, pero no puedo ver un futuro sin Killi involucrado. Legolas bajó su mirada y pude ver en sus ojos que él también sabía mi respuesta.

"Él es mortal."

"Si," concedí con simpleza.

"¿En verdad crees que el Rey Bajo la montaña te permitirá vivir dentro de sus muros?"

"No lo sé."

"¿Cómo puedes tomar una decisión tan grande sabiendo tan poco de lo que podría suceder?" Me preguntó. Sin sonar mas enojado pero continuando frustrado. Finalmente, encontró mis ojos derrotado. "Solo quiero asegurarme de que te des cuenta de las consecuencias que seguirán a esta elección."

"Sé que no será sencillo. Ni siquiera sé si él quiere que me quede, pero se con certeza que no podría regresar al Bosque Negro. No podría, sabiendo que no lo volvería a ver de nuevo."

"Por supuesto que el querrá que te quedes." Para mi sorpresa, Legolas sonrió. "De hecho no creo que haya un lugar en la ciudad que sea capaz se ocultar sus gritos de alegría cuando lo sepa."

Sonreí ante esto. Miré a mi amigo para encontrar que lucía, feliz.

"Deseo solo buena fortuna para ti, _mellon_. Solo me gustaría hacerte una última pregunta." Se levantó para irse. "¿Lo amas?"

La pregunta me tomó desprevenida. Amor no era una palabra que se usara a la ligera para un elfo. Cuando es descubierto, el amor entre un hombre y una mujer sería permanente. Me preocupo profundamente por Killi, pero ¿era amor?

El recuerdo de Thranduil y sus duras sus palabras, pasaron por mi mente, cuando me dijo que no era real.

"No lo sé," susurré. Legolas solo sonrió.

"Un misterio que deberás resolver con el tiempo," se giró para irse.

Poco después de que se fue, comencé a hacerme camino por las calles. Mi corazón se sintió renovado después de finalmente resolver el dilema. Algo interesante ocurrió en la fiesta porque se oían rugidos de risa en la distancia.

"Tauriel, del Bosque Negro." Me sobresalté con la voz detrás de mí. Me giré para encontrar al tío de Kili.

"Rey Thorin," Me incliné hacia él. Me puso nerviosa el hecho de estar solo él y yo en la parte obscura de la ciudad. Sumándole que parecía encontrarse en un humor pobre.

"Ha llamado mi atención que estoy en deuda contigo," murmuró. Debí parecer sorprendida porque suavizó su voz. "No es mi intención ofenderte, simplemente no me gusta deber nada a nadie. Especialmente a un elfo."

"Te debo todos los tesoros de Erebor," fulminó hacia la tierra. "Mi sobrino me ha contado que la enfermedad con la que lo dejé casi acaba con él."

"Cualquier sanador pudo haberlo salvado," Mentí. "No me debe nada."

"Eso no es lo que me han dicho. Mis hombres no pudieron sanarlo. Kili dice que solo recuerda obscuridad y dolor después de que lo dejamos. Eso es hasta que tu apareciste." Levantó sus manos para mostrarme un collar. Normalmente no me inmutaba con joyería, pero el acabado era tan hermoso que sería imposible para cualquiera no estar impresionado. "Mi familia es muy importante para mí. Esto es un regalo de la familia Durin, Kili lo talló él mismo durante nuestro corto tiempo en la montaña mientras yo estaba… enfermo. Esperamos que aceptes lo poco que podemos darte."

Con eso, sostuvo sus manos frente a mí. Fue solo cuando dijo que Kili era su creador que sentí deseos de tenerlo. Además, pensé que sería imprudente rechazar nada del temperamental Rey. Lentamente tomé el collar y lo sostuve cuidadosamente. La joya era azul y en el reverso tenía alguna inscripción en Khuzdul.

"Gracias."

"Esa es solo una parte del regalo," declaró. Los nervios regresaron. Era muy raro para mi recibir regalos y encontraba el proceso incómodo. No sentía que mereciera los regalos del rey. "Ha habido discusión de tener alguien de tu clase hospedado en Erebor. Seré honesto, no me gusta la idea pero el mago, Bard e incluso tu rey creen que ayudaría a mantener la paz entre nuestra gente si nos mantenemos conectados. Mi regalo para ti es permitirte un lugar entre mi gente, si decides aceptar el puesto que el rey elfo ofreció."

Un enorme peso se quitó de mis hombros. Quizás, el futuro no sería tan incierto como pensé.

"Yo… creo que aceptaré," intenté contener mi alegría. Me mantuve alta y le di las gracias. Él regresó el gesto antes de retirarse hacia la fiesta. Sintiéndome contenta, finalmente decidí unirme a la celebración.

 **Kili POV**

Escanee la multitud buscándola. No había sido capaz de pasar tiempo con Tauriel en los últimos días, sin contar unos pequeños encuentros, y estaba cansado de ello.

"¿A quién buscas hermano?" Fili se sentó junto a mí. Despues de mucho debate, Thorin finalmente le permitió unirse a la fiesta esta noche, siempre y cuando se lo tomará con calma. Fui también instruido a encargarme de que él siguiera esas órdenes, lo cual era difícil. Las fiestas de los enanos eran emocionantes, especialmente con el resto de la ciudad involucrada. Mantener a Fili con calma era un gran desafío.

"A nadie," Mentí. El me fulminó.

"Ella no está aquí," rodó sus ojos. Lo mire, sorprendido. "¿Qué? Soy tu hermano, y tú eres un terrible mentiroso. En verdad necesitas distanciarte de ella."

Esta vez, yo lo fulminé. No me sentía listo para hablar de ella con él, no aún. Se sentía mal discutirnos cuando ni siquiera yo sabía cómo definir nuestra relación.

"De verdad hermano, cualquier amistad que estés intentando construir con la elfa es tonta."

"Lo que sería tonto en darnos las espaldas entre nosotros." Fili solo rió pero yo continué. "Es verdad, solo necesitamos más tiempo y nuestra gente se llevará mejor."

"Ellos se van mañana Kili." Mi corazón cayó. _¿Mañana?_

"¡¿Qué?! Ella no puede… me refiero, ¡ellos no pueden irse! ¡Tenemos mucho que hacer!"

"Terminaremos la ciudad nosotros mismos, ya hemos hecho un excelente progreso."

"Eso no es a lo que me refiero," murmuré "¡Finalmente hemos construido una alianza! Si ellos se van ahora sin que resolvamos nuestras diferencias, entonces seguramente ¡la perderemos!"

"Míralos Kili," apuntó al grupo de elfos todavía reunidos lejos de la fiesta. Ellos conversaban entre si y prestaban poca atención al resto de nosotros. "Ellos no quieren ser nuestros amigos."

"Eso no es verdad, " dije firmemente. Al crecer, nos había dicho que los elfos eran duros y sin sentimientos. Tauriel era prueba suficiente de que los elfos eran capaces de tener compasión y amabilidad justo como nosotros. Ellos eran simplemente criados para ser diferentes, para siempre ser sabios. Sin embargo, debajo de esa dura fachada estaba un elfo interesado en ayudar. Ellos simplemente necesitaban un pequeño empujón. Le di una sonrisa traviesa y lo levanté en sus pies. "Vamos, te lo probaré."

Lo jalé conmigo mientras hacía mi camino hacia los elfos. En el camino agarré un poco de cerveza. Bilbo nos vio y caminó hacia nosotros para ver lo que tramábamos. Gritó cuando lo agarré de su camisa y lo jalé con nosotros.

"¿Qué haces?" intentó liberarse de mi agarre.

"Iremos a socializar con los elfos," declaré como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Bilbo lucía confundido, mientras los ojos de Fili se ampliaron con terror.

"¡No, no, no! Kili no podemos solo… Ellos no quieren… Tu pequeño imprudente…"

"Buenas noches amigos compañeros de guerra" saludé mientras alcanzábamos al grupo de elfos. Ellos se tensaron de sorpresa y se giraron de su conversación para mirarnos. "No creo que nos hayamos conocido. Soy Kili, este es mi hermano Fili y nuestro compañero de viaje Bilbo Baggins"

Los elfos nos observaron, inseguros de si era una trampa o no. Fili lucía listo para vomitar, mientras Bilbo elevó sus maños ligeramente para saludarlos.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, enano?" uno de los elfos preguntó finalmente.

"Mi amigo Bilbo aquí estaba diciéndome una historia ridícula, ustedes se reirán cuando lo escuchen." Un par de elfos si inclinaron con interés, los otros estrecharon sus ojos, claramente queriendo que los dejáramos en paz. "Él piensa que un elfo puede tomar más que un enano, lo cual por supuesto, es una locura."

Los elfos se rieron. Bilbo se encogió, no disfrutando que lo metiera en este desastre.

"La cerveza no tiene ningún efecto en la sangre de un elfo joven, enano," un elfo replicó. "Solo los más fuertes vinos puedes provocar un ligero daño."

"Oh, ¿En serio?" Sonreí. "¡Presiento que un desafío se aproxima!"

"No habrá ningún desafío, enano tonto. No hay forma de que salgas victorioso."

"Si pero resulta que tenemos algunos de nuestros más fuertes vinos a nuestra disposición." Levanté mi cerveza. "¿Qué dicen?".

 **Tauriel POV**

Una canción irrumpió en la celebración. Los enanos gritaron en excitación y me dieron ganas de ver que es lo que ocurría más adelante. Cuando llegué mi boca se abrió de sorpresa. Los enanos giraban alrededor sosteniendo vasos de cerveza en el aire mientras cantaban. Alrededor de ellos había elfos. No estaban bailando, pero se movían junto con los enanos mientras sostenían vasos de vino. Había todavía varios elfos alejados del grupo, luciendo irritados al ver a sus compañeros participar en las festividades de los enanos. Me pregunté qué milagro habría ocurrido que trajo tan bizarra tregua.

"Toda una vista ¿no es cierto?," el mago caminó para pararse a mi lado. El rió "Nunca pensé que vería el día cuando los elfos del Bosque Negro y los enanos de Erebor podrían manejar estar cerca sin matarse unos a otros, mucho menos estar en una fiesta juntos. "

"Creo que he caminado a un sueño," dije con asombro. Todavía sin poder creerlo.

"Le aseguro mi dama," el rió. "Esto es real. No creo que hayamos sido presentados, soy Gandalf el Gris."

"Tauriel del Bosque Negro," hice una ligera inclinación.

"Escuché que podrías tener un nuevo título. ¿Tauriel de Erebor, quizás?" Me sonrió. "Thranduil ha estado discutiendo el poner un embajador en la montaña. Mencionó tu nombre varias veces. ¿Has aceptado la oferta del rey?"

"No he discutido el tema con él aún," estaba sorprendida de escuchar que Thranduil era quien sugirió mi nombre al rey enano. Estaba también sorprendida de que el mago supiera del tema cuando yo apenas me enteré hace un momento.

"Creo que es admirable que consideres el vivir junto a los enanos. Sé que son tercos y para un elfo pueden parecer… oh, ¿Cómo lo digo?"

"Desagradables, de malos modales, inmaduros. ¿Debería decir más?" Thranduil apareció detrás del mago. Bard le siguió junto con sus dos hijos, su joven hija parecía faltar.

"Oh bueno, sí, pero son una agradable multitud, una vez que te acostumbras a ellos." Sonreí mientras el mago intentaba defender a los enanos. Mi rey frunció el ceño al ver a los elfos que abandonaron su guardia para beber con los enanos.

"Eso merece ser visto. Partimos mañana y ellos han puesto a la mitad de mi ejército ebrios. Esos enanos tuyos en verdad saben cómo hacer un desastre de las cosas." Él regresó su atención hacia mí. Pude sentir un sonrojo esparcirse por toda mi cara y el mago me cuestiono con la mirada. "¿Has pensado sobre nuestra previa conversación?"

"Si," Aclaré mi garganta nerviosamente. "creo que voy a quedarme."

Para mi sorpresa, Sigrid aplaudió entusiasmada y corrió para darme un abrazo. El apoyo de la pequeña niña llenó mi corazón con alegría. No me había dado cuenta de cuánto disfrutaba de su presencia. Era lindo tener a una mujer alrededor desde que la mayor parte de mi vida la había pasado entrenando con hombres. Esperaba que mi decisión de quedarme nos acercara más.

"Estoy muy feliz de que vayas a quedarte," se alejó y sonrió. Bard la atrajo a su lado.

"He escuchado que mantuviste a mi familia a salvo durante el ataque del dragón," me dijo. " No sé cómo voy a agradecértelo. Mis hijos significan todo para mí."

"Ellos están vivos y bien," repliqué. Estaba cansada de que las personas pensaran que estaban en deuda conmigo. Yo era humilde, y no merecía esa alabanza. "Estoy feliz de ayudar."

"Muy bien," Thranduil me interrumpió. Estaba agradecida de que interrumpiera antes de que el rey humano pudiera insistir más.

"Alertaré a las tropas de tu promoción, un vez que estén sobrios, por supuesto. Espero oír de ti en ocasiones para saber de tus deberes en Erebor."

Asentí y traté de ocultar mi sonrisa. Él estaba enfadado por las acciones de sus guerreros pero creo que lo encontraba más gracioso de lo que se permitía mostrar. Unas pocas figuras se acercaron, riendo ruidosamente mientras rodeaban el fuego. Kili bailaba con la hija áas joven de Bard sobre sus hombros. Me pregunté brevemente como habría llegado a cuidar a la joven princesa de Dale. Ella se sostenía de la cabeza del enano para mantenerse segura. Detrás de ellos, Fili se acercó al Hobbit sosteniendo un vaso de alcohol con la otra mano.

"Vamos Bilbo, solo muévete al tiempo que el ritmo."

"No sé cómo me deje arrastrar en tu sinsentido," resopló.

"¡Pa'!" La joven niña grito desde los hombros de Kili. Él siguió la mirada de la niña y comenzó a moverla hacia su padre. "Mira pa', ¡estoy bailando!"

"Ya veo cariño," Bard sonrió a su joven hija.

"¡Vamos Sigrid!" Ella gritó a su hermana mayor. "¡Baila con nosotros!"

"No puedo Tilda," se encogió. "No sé cómo bailar."

"Eso es para lo que estamos aquí, mi bella dama," Fili sostuvo su mano para ella. Entonces miró a Bard. "Con el permiso de tu padre por supuesto"

Bard asintió. Sigrid, cuya cara estaba tan roja como un tomate, tomó la mano del enano. El sonrió y la llevó, alejándola del grupo y la giró alrededor. No tomó mucho para que su vergüenza desapareciera y felizmente bailara con el enano.

"Muy bien pequeña," Kili ayudó a la joven niña a bajar. "Este enano necesita un respiro."

Él sonrió cuando me notó.

"Ustedes elfos ciertamente saben cómo beber."

"Sí y tú ciertamente sabes cómo manipular a un ejército completo en un juego de beber." Gruñó Thranduil.

"Hey, lo hace sonar como si fuera sencillo. Requirió mucha persuasión." Kili sonrió.

"Enanos," mi rey rodó sus ojos.

"Si bueno, creo que es tiempo para mí de encontrar algo de vino." Gandalr dijo. "He tenido un largo día rodeado de los enanos."

"Mmm, sí, sé a lo que te refieres." Bilbo sonrió.

"Hey!" Kili fingió estar ofendido. "¡Estoy justo aquí amigos!"

Los hombres compartieron una carcajada antes de que el mago caminara lejos. Otros lo siguieron hasta que solo quedamos Kili y yo.

Él caminó para estar junto a mí. Por un momento nos mantuvimos en silencio, observando la fiesta desplegarse.

"El rey parece pensar que eres responsable por esto," Le sonreí.

"Ah, sí bueno, podría haberlos retado a un juego de beber." Intentó sonar culpable, pero falló miserablemente. "No puedo tomar todo el crédito sin embargo, tuve ayuda de Fili y Bilbo. Eso o los arrastré conmigo, No puedo recordarlo. Ha sido un largo día."

Él observó a su hermano y sonrió. Fili alentó sus movimientos y ahora estaba bailando a paso lento con la joven. Sigrid parecía complacida de estar en los brazos del enano.

"¿Cuando se hicieron tan unidos esos dos?" pregunté mientras observábamos a la pareja.

"¿Fili y Sigrid? Ella ayudó a cuidar de él mientras estaba herido."

"No sé como algunas personas pueden bailar así de lento sin tener otras intenciones." Elevé mis cejas.

"El debería estar tomándoselo con calma," solo se encogió de hombros. "¿Te importaría bailar?"

Se giró hacia mí y sostuvo su mano frente a mí. Quería tomarla, pero mis nervios tomaron lo mejor de mí.

"Estas ebrio," regañé. Y bajo su mano decepcionado pero sonrió de igual manera.

"Nah, Eh estado tirando mis bebidas sobre mi hombro cuando no estaban mirando." Guiñó.

"Nunca pensé en ti como un tramposo," dije.

"Solo es engañar si la victoria es la meta," declaró. Le di una mirada confundida. "Nunca me importó ganar la competencia, solo quería involucrarlos en la fiesta. Estaba cansándome de la separación."

Mi corazón revoloteó y tuve un nuevo respeto por él. Observé a los elfos de nuevo y noté que algunos más se habían unido a la fiesta.

"Parece que tuviste éxito," Sonreí y regresé mi mirada hacia él. Preocupación recorrió mi cuerpo cuando lo vi fruncir su ceño. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Yo um," aclaró su voz. "escuché que se van mañana."

"Mi gente se va mañana, sí." Su rostro cayó.

"¿No supongo que vas a considerar quedarte?"

Sus ojos eran suaves. Quería desesperadamente acercarme a él, pero me controlé. "Sé que no tenemos mucho y reconstruiremos y…"

"Me malinterpretaste," lo interrumpí. Sus cejas se elevaron. "He aceptado una oferta de tu rey para quedarme en Erebor para mantener la paz entre nuestra gente."

"¿En serio?" Su rostro se iluminó en gran medida que no pude evitar sonreír. Antes de darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, fui jalada mientras sus brazos me aplastaban en su pecho. Un jadeo escapó de mis labios y mi corazón latió tan rápido que creí que se saldría de mi pecho. Kili estaba sobre las puntas de sus pies y su cuello se estiró para que su barbilla se posara sobre mi hombro. Fue solo un abrazo rápido antes de que se alejara, pero fue suficiente para acelerar mi corazón. El lució avergonzado. "Lo siento."

"Está bien. Tengo mucho a lo que acostumbrarme," sonreí. Mi cuerpo tembló por su abrazo. Ambos, demasiado nerviosos para hablar, nos giramos para observar la fiesta lado a lado. Un momento después sentí el suave toque de sus dedos contra mi mano. Abrí mis dedos y le permití entrelazarlos con los míos. Lo miré para encontrar sus ojos, que ya me estaban mirando. Su tierna mirada calentó cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

"Me alegro que te quedes," él finalmente suspiró. Baja su mirada suave y su cálido toque, no pude evitar estar de acuerdo.

 _ **Nota de traductora.**_ ¡Hola! Lamento mucho la tardanza, con las vacaciones y la familia, ni tiempo me dio de traducir o corregir nada. Esta semana regreso a clases, pero espero actualizar, si no una vez a la semana, al menos no pasar de los 15 días, de cualquier manera, por favor ténganme paciencia.

Gracias por los follows y los comentarios, espero que les gustara el capítulo, como a mí.

-Ca211 Claro que continuaré la historia, y tienes razón no hay mejor apapacho que un fanfic, sobre todo este, el cual es muy bueno, no te decepcionará, aun sigue escribiéndose y cada capítulo nuevo de la autora me gusta más, espero que te pase lo mismo jaja

-BarbolEnt Saludos! haha sí, deberíamos practicar más, pero si ya hay manera de leerlo en español, pues qué mejor :)

-HarleyQBlack Hola! Sí da coraje que mataran a Kili y a Fili en la historia, yo lloré cuando vi la película. La mejor medicina que encontré fueron los fanfics...y espera a que avance un poco más la historia y verás que hasta uno se olvida de ese horrible final :) Gracias por continuar leyendo, como ya explique intentaré actualizar con un ritmo más continuo.

-Invocadora de mareas Gracias por tu comentario, ahora está algo lenta la historia, pero en unos capítulos más comenzará a desarrollarse de manera más fluida, sobre todo la relación entre Kili y Tauriel. Tú solo espera un poco más jaja

Les dejo un adelanto del siguiente capítulo, del cual solo me falta corregirlo.

 ** _"¿Qué significa eso?" Kili caminó para pararse a mi lado._**

 ** _"¿Qué?"_**

 ** _"Mel-lone," luchó para pronunciar la palabra élfica._**

 ** _"Mellon, significa amigo." Su rostro se relajó._**

 ** _"Oh bien, pensé que significaba otra cosa como…" me dio una sonrisa maliciosa._**

Hasta la próxima!


	5. Capítulo Cinco

_**Disclaimer.**_ Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y la trama es de Warstang, yo solo me divierto haciendo la traducción.

* * *

 ** _PDV Kili_**

Me desperté con el sonido de pies arrastrándose, proveniente del resto de los enanos que habitaban nuestra casa rentada. Mi cuerpo se resistió a levantarse tan temprano, pero una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro mientras recordaba los eventos de la noche anterior. Había sido audaz, quizá demasiado audaz, con mis acciones en la fiesta. Estaba sorprendido por el hecho de que el Rey elfo no me siguió después de la fiesta para asesinarme por conseguir embriagar a su ejército. De hecho, nunca pensé que ellos aceptarían la competencia, pero estuvieron más dispuestos a unirse a la fiesta de lo que, creo, se permitirían mostrar. Y luego, estaba Tauriel. Ella no se marcharía hoy con ellos. Recuerdo los sentimientos al tenerla entre mis brazos, incluso si fue solo por un momento. La dejé ir demasiado pronto, temeroso, cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Y aún así, ella no se alejó cuando tomé su mano.

"Levántate hermano," Fili ordenó.

"Cinco minutos más," discutí. Cerré mis ojos para recordar mi tiempo con Tauriel. Desafortunadamente, mi hermano tenía otros planes. Sentí el peso de su cuerpo, aplastándome.

"¡Ahh! ¡Quítate de encima!"

"Solo quería un abrazo," se rió mientras yo intentaba alejarlo.

"¿Qué es lo que te puso de un humor tan alegre?" Cuando finalmente pude levantarlo de mí, me arrastré lejos de las mantas que me cubrían, para evitar otro de sus abrazos.

"Yo siempre estoy alegre," se encogió de hombros. "Ahora levántate, tenemos que estar ahí para despedir a los elfos."

Todos nos vestimos e hicimos nuestro camino al centro de la ciudad. Mi espalda dolía por el trabajo que realicé como escalera el día de ayer. Cuando llegamos al centro, encontramos a Bard con su familia, junto con otros hombres que lucharon en la batalla. Bard sostenía las riendas de un caballo castaño en su mano. Aparentemente, el gran animal no estaba listo para ir a trabajar, porque sus ojos estaban cerrados, y se apoyaba en su pata trasera perezosamente. _Siento tu dolor_ , pensé para mí. No había ninguna señal de los elfos, o de Tauriel. Por un momento el pánico se precipitó en mi mente, pensando que quizá ya se habían marchado, con ella acompañándolos. Alejé ese pensamiento y me aseguré a mí mismo que ella nunca se iría sin despedirse.

Un gruñido se escuchó a mi lado. Miré a mi hermano para encontrarlo aferrándose a la herida de su vientre, donde el cuchillo lo había atravesado. El pánico estalló en mi pecho.

"¿Qué está mal?" intenté acercarme, pero él me alejó.

"No es nada," gruñó. "Solo estoy un poco adolorido."

"Deberías descansar. Hiciste más actividad de la que debías el día de ayer."

"¿Y de quién es la culpa, pequeño hermano?" me sonrió con suficiencia. "Pasé el tiempo suficiente descansando en ese cuarto. Estoy bien."

"Oh Mahal, ya lo entiendo." Gemí.

"¿Qué?" revisó su herida nerviosamente.

"Ahora entiendo porque la gente dice que somos una raza obstinada," sonreí. Él estaba menos divertido con mi comentario, porque me golpeo juguetonamente en el brazo.

"¿Yo soy el obstinado? Si no soy yo quien intenta cortejar al enemigo." Bromeo. Una punzada de ira azotó mi corazón.

"Ella no es el enemigo," dije forzadamente. Mi enfado repentino lo sorprendió. Lucía listo para debatir el asunto más allá, pero estábamos al alcance del oído de un grupo de hombres.

"Hablaremos sobre esto más tarde," prometió. Me sentí inquieto. Si alguien iba a aceptar mi relación con Tauriel, esperaba que ese fuera él. Por primera vez en mi vida, estaba decepcionado de mi hermano. Los otros enanos que habían sido invitados, carraspearon y caminaron para colocarse a nuestro alrededor. Detecté a los elfos, caminando en perfecta formación hacia nosotros, mientras el equipo de Dain aun no estaba en ningún lugar a la vista. Con curiosidad me pregunté dónde estaba escondiéndose el Lord de las Colinas de Hierro. No lo había visto desde el día de la batalla.

"¿Dónde están los enanos del Trono de Hierro?" preguntó Dwalin. Aparentemente, yo no era el único con curiosidad sobre eso. Bard se giró, solo ahora notando nuestra presencia.

"Esperaba que ustedes supieran. Yo no los he visto." Él murmuró.

"Se fueron muy temprano en la mañana, mientras todos dormíamos." Todos se giraron. Thorin mantuvo la vista en el suelo. Mientras los elfos llegaban él levanto la mirada, intentando arduamente mantener una expresión serena. "Dain, él no aprueba nuestra alianza con los elfos. Dijo que mientras seamos aliados con ellos, el no nos prestará ayuda."

El silencio se hizo presente. Finalmente mire a Tauriel, quien tenía una extraña expresión en el rostro. Lucía enfadada, pero al mismo tiempo…culpable. Quería ir con ella, pero con el nuevo giro de las circunstancias sentí que solo ocasionaría más problemas.

"Lástima," dijo secamente el Rey elfo. "Nos estábamos llevado tan bien. ¿Deberíamos discutir el asunto en privado?"

Miró a Thorin. Él lucía listo para golpear al Rey, pero afortunadamente solo asintió con la cabeza.

"Fili, Kili. Quédense, los demás vuelvan al trabajo." Él ordenó a nuestro grupo. Bard y Thranduil hicieron arreglos similares, de tal manera que solo quedaron los dos Reyes, junto con Tauriel y el Príncipe elfo. Nos acercamos unos a otros, y esperamos a que el resto del grupo se dispersara. Bard fue el primero en hablar.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿De verdad nos han abandonado los enanos?"

"Solo Dain y su ejército," Tío Thorin fulminó al Rey humano.

"¿Por qué ahora?" insistió Bard. "Hemos estado en paz por cuatro días, ¿qué ocurrió para que cambiará de opinión?"

"Él estaba menos que impresionado con nuestras…actividades de ayer por la noche. Vino a mi después de la fiesta a demandarme que cortáramos comunicación con los elfos."

Mi corazón latió con irá ante la obstinación del Rey. Nuestra gente, finalmente, estaba en un periodo de paz después de tanto tiempo odiándose unos a otros, y ahora él buscaba arruinarlo.

"¿Debería retirar a mi embajadora de tu compañía, entonces?" habló el Rey elfo. Mi ira fue reemplazada por absoluto terror. Miré a Tauriel, quien miraba sin expresión a su Rey.

"Tío no puedes, les debemos…"

"¡Silencio!" Thorin me fulminó con la mirada. Ahí estaba. El rostro de mi pesadilla regresó, excepto que esta vez no estaba soñando. Mi miedo _de_ él regresó, aplastándome, mientras me quedaba congelado.

"Si rechazan el apoyo de los elfos, entonces nosotros haremos lo mismo con ustedes." Habló Bard con firmeza. Thorin lo miró con enfado. Sabía que a sus ojos los elfos no valían nada, pero la gente de la Ciudad del Lago había visto la enfermedad del dragón en él, y habían sufrido las consecuencias. Él había perdido su honor cuando rompió su promesa. Solo esperaba que restaurar su honor significara más para él que el perder el apoyo de su primo. Podríamos razonar con Dain, esperaba, pero si dábamos la espalda a Thranduil, no podríamos recuperar su confianza, nunca.

Finalmente, Tío gruñó y respondió. "No vamos a dejar de lado a los elfos."

"Que generoso de su parte," dijo Thranduil sarcásticamente. _No lo presiones elfo obstinado._ Afortunadamente tío decidió ignorar su tono.

"Permaneceremos aquí por nos días más, pero no podemos postergar mas allá de eso nuestro retorno a Erebor."

"Entendido," asintió Bard. Luego se volvió a los elfos. "Rey Thranduil, le ofrecemos este caballo como una pequeña muestra de nuestro aprecio. Es el mejor corcel a nuestra disposición."

Thranduil asintió en apreciación. "Pasaré este caballo a nuestra nueva embajadora, ya que lo necesitará para mantener el contacto entre ambos reinos."

"¡Sigrid!" Bard llamó a su hija. La joven muchacha apareció a la vista, lanzándonos miradas nerviosas. "Trae a Armand a los establos, y muestra a Tauriel donde encontrarlo. Ahorá él le pertenece a ella."

Sigrid sonrió a Tauriel. Desde la noche en la Ciudad del Lago, cuando ella utilizó su magia contra en veneno de mi pierna, Sigrid la tenía en alta estima y respeto. Antes de que se retiraran Thorin habló.

"Esperen. Tengo un obsequio que ofrecer." Se giró a mirar a Fili, quien rápidamente abrió el saco que había estado sosteniendo. Sacó las gemas blancas que por derecho habían pertenecido a los elfos del Bosque Negro. Mi espíritu se aligeró. "Me gustaría devolver estas gemas a vuestra gente, con la esperanza de que podamos continuar siendo aliados."

Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, el Rey elfo suavizó su mirada. A su lado, Tauriel brillaba.

"Tal parece que también nosotros debemos regresar vuestra joya," miramos a Bard, quien sacó la Piedra del Arca de su bolsillo.

"Sí, Kili por favor toma la piedra," Thorin habló suavemente. Lo miré sorprendido de encontrar el miedo plasmado tan claramente en sus facciones. Como no me moví en seguida, su voz se volvió más áspera. "Kili. Recupera la piedra."

Tragué con dificultad e hice mi camino hacia Bard. La pequeña distancia se sintió como millas, mientras recordaba cómo había afectado la piedra a mi tío. Lo corrompió. El gran Rey de Erebor, asesino de Azog, no podía manejar la presión de la Piedra del Arca, del corazón de la montaña. Si él no podía, ¿cómo podría hacerlo yo? Levanté mi mano, en busca de la piedra, hasta que la imagen de su malvada expresión, en mi sueño, se precipitó en mi mente. Brinqué hacia atrás, temblando.

"No puedo," mi voz sonó débil.

"¡Kili! No seas tonto," Tío bramó.

"No, no lo haré," discutí. "Vi lo que la piedra te hizo. No quiero tener nada que ver con ella."

"¡Seguirás las órdenes de tu Rey!"

"¡No me convertiré en un monstruo!"Se hizo un silencio pesado entre los presentes. Thorin lucía enfermo. Justo en ese momento entendí lo que había dicho, lo había llamado un monstruo. Intenté disculparme, pero las palabras se rehusaban a salir de mis labios. Tan duras como fueron mis palabras, tenían algo de verdad. Bard se aclaró nerviosamente la garganta.

"Quizá mi hija podría llevar la piedra a la montaña. No tiene efecto en los humanos, ¿cierto?"

"Sí," asintió Thorin, aun en shock por mis palabras. "Quizá eso sea lo más adecuado. Fili, Kili, vayan con ella. Entierren la piedra."

 ** _PDV Tauriel_**

Caminamos en silencio. Los elfos se habían ido poco después del debate en Dale, y yo viajé junto con el dúo de enanos y la humana, a enterrar la Piedra del Arca. Odiaba esa piedra. Kili era un hombre fuerte y nunca antes lo había visto tan agitado. No desde la noche en que lo consolé por sus sueños. Quería destruir la piedra, pero el Rey enano nunca lo permitiría.

Sigrid aferró la piedra en su mano, mientras yo montaba mi nuevo caballo. Lucía nerviosa por estar sosteniendo la piedra que causó tanta angustia. Detrás nuestro escuchamos el sonido de un caballo galopando. Todos nos giramos para encontrar a Legolas alcanzándonos. Me pusé nerviosa de pensar que, después de todo, el Rey pudiera decidir llevarme al Bosque Negro.

"Vengo con órdenes del Rey enano," aminoró el trote de su caballo mientras se acercaba. "Él desea que la piedra sea enterrada fuera de los muros."

"¿Por qué confiaríamos en ti?" gruñó Fili. Legolas solo sonrió con suficiencia.

"Si desean recibir la ira de vuestro tío cuando se entere de que trajeron la piedra dentro de su territorio, entonces háganlo."

Fili no lucía impresionado por esto, pero Kili razonó con él. "Relájate, podemos confiar en él."

"¿Del lado de quién estás tú?" Fili gruñó.

"Bueno, estoy de pie al lado de Armand, así que estoy del lado del caballo." Sonrió él. Luego se giró a sonreír a Legolas, quien estaba de pie detrás del caballo. "Lo que significa que tú estás en la…"

"¡Kili!" jadeó Sigrid, antes de pudiera terminar su insulto. "¿No se supone que los príncipes son educados?"

"Para eso es para lo que está Fili. Yo solo soy el repuesto," se rió. A su lado, su hemano gruñó y se dobló de dolor. Kili lo sujetó con firmeza, mientras Sigrid saltó del caballo para quedar de pie a su lado.

"¿Qué está mal con él?" preguntó con preocupación.

"Estoy bien," Fili intentó zafarse de Kili, aunque él no cedió.

"No estás nada bien, maldita sea. Te llevaremos de vuelta. Sube al caballo," intentó forzarlo a subir.

"No, Debo completar esta misión."

"¡Oh, tú, obstinado hijo de nuestra madre!"gruñó Kili.

"¿Yo soy obstinado? Quién fue el enano que tenía una herida mortal y proclamó, varias veces, que no era nada." Mi corazón saltó cuando él mencionó la herida de Kili. Me sentía incomoda bromeando sobre tan horrible momento.

"¡Oh, Mahal! Al menos sube al caballo."

"No me subiré a esa endemoniada bestia."

"Fili, o te subes al caballo o te llevaré por la punta de los pies." Fili rió entre dientes.

"Eso es un poco contradictorio, ¿no lo crees? Quieres que sané, pero me amenazas con colgarme de…"

"¡Fili!" gritó Kili. Sigrid y yo reímos mientras los dos discutían.

"Está bien, súbeme al maldito caballo, AHH," Kili se inclinó mientras cargaba a su hermano sobre su hombro. "¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!"

"Dijiste que te subiera al caballo. Sigrid, querida, ¿te importaría acercar a esa bestia cerca de aquella roca?" Su sonrisa se ensanchó, aunque intentaba esconder su risa, pero aun así obedeció al joven Príncipe y sujeto al caballo. Kili cargó a su hermano hacia el caballo mientras Fili hablaba algo en Khuzdul por sobre su hombro. No conocía el lenguaje, pero sospechaba que algunas maldiciones estaban involucradas. Cuando el joven Príncipe estuvo sentado sobre el caballo, continuamos nuestro viaje a Erebor. La oven muchacha guiaba al caballo por las riendas en caso de que decidiera acelerar el ritmo. Legolas también se nos unió.

"¿Vas a regresar al Bosque Negro?" le pregunté.

"Me han enviado a una misión en otra parte. Tengo que viajar al norte para encontrar a un Ranger" me respondió. La tensión entre nosotros hacía tiempo que había desaparecido y en su lugar fue reemplazada por nuestra renovada amistad.

"Aw, que pena," dijo Kili sarcásticamente. "Apenas comenzabas a agradarme Lego-Lass."

"¿Cómo planeas vivir entre estas insufribles creaturas?" El Príncipe elfo me sonrío retándome.

"A Tauriel le fue otorgado un hermoso sentido del humor." Kili sonrió mientras respondía por mí. "Bueno, todo sobre ella es hermoso, pero ese no es el punto."

Furiosamente intenté esconder mi sonrojo, mientras me ordenaba a mi misma a no sonreír. Desafortunadamente, sus palabras rompieron mi determinación, y una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro. Sólo Sigrid parecía aprobar su poesía, mientras que los otros hombres viajando con nosotros lucían incómodos.

"Estas perdido hermano," el enano rubio suspiró.

"No soy yo quien está herido y sobre un caballo."

El resto del viaje fue con irremediables y, aun así, amigables discusiones entre los Príncipes, enano y elfo. Cuando finalmente alcanzamos la inmensa montaña, los enanos buscaron un lugar para enterrar la piedra, justo afuera de las puertas.

"No estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea, " declaró Fili mientras comenzaban a escavar.

"¿Preferirías traer esa sucia piedra a nuestro nuevo hogar?"

"Te relajarías hermano, estuvimos con esa piedra por días y nunca nos afectó a ninguno de los dos." Kili sólo gruñó. Algo lo perturbaba, pero obviamente, no estaba dispuesto a hablar de ello, no con audiencia. Ellos cavaron un hoyo profundo, tan profundo que desaparecieron de la vista. Algunos momentos después, Fili pidió la piedra. Sigrid se la dio y, entonces, se ayudaron para salir y comenzar a llenar el gran hoyo.

"Bueno, debo irme. Este es un adiós por ahora _mellon_ ," Legolas hizo una reverencia. Sonreí y devolví la reverencia. Él montó a su caballo. " Te desearía buena suerte lidiando con estos enanos, pero presiento que no será necesario."

Sonreí y él volvió su caballo. Sentí una punzada de tristeza mientras lo veía marcharse.

"¿Qué significa eso?" Kili caminó para pararse a mi lado.

"¿Qué?"

"Mel-lone," luchó para pronunciar la palabra élfica.

" _Mellon_ , significa amigo." Su rostro se relajó.

"Oh bien, pensé que significaba otra cosa como…" me dio una sonrisa maliciosa. Lo miré confundida. "Bien, te lo advertí. Pensé que significaba amante."

Me sonrojé. "Si no recuerdo mal, te dije esa palabra hace cuatro noches."

"Lo sé," sonrió con suficiencia. "Esperaba que fuera una palabra especial solo para mí."

Estaba a punto de discutir, pero Fili se dobló de dolor. Sigrid lo sostuvo antes de que golpeara el suelo y nos apresuramos a su lado. Retiré sus brazos para mirar la herida. Jadee ligeramente cuando vi sangre impregnándose en su camisa.

"Debemos regresar."

* * *

He aquí otro capítulo! Gracias a Invocadora de mareas y a Ca211 por sus comentarios.

Aquí tienen el adelanto del siguiente:

 ** _"¿Hablando con un caballo?" Tauriel entró al establo. Su sonrisa hacía que mi corazón se acelerara._**

 ** _"Él solo estaba cuestionandome sobre su nuevo propietario. Estaba preocupado de que usarías espuelas con él, pero no te preocupes, le he aclarado que no lo harías."Ella se rió. Amanba el sonido de su risa. Tauriel caminó hasta quedar al nivel de la cabeza del caballo, el cual la levantó para mirarla. Gentilmente ella le acarició la mejilla y susurró algo en Sindarín a la bestia. Sus orejas se levantaron para captar cada sílaba. El gentil tono de su voz me hizo sentirme celoso del caballo. ¡Mahal! Ahora siento celos de un animal._**

Nos leemos pronto.


	6. Capítulo Seis

_**Disclaimer.**_ Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y la trama es de Warstang, yo solo me divierto haciendo la traducción.

* * *

 _ **PDV Tauriel**_

Finalmente llevamos al enano de vuelta a la ciudad y él se recostó en su cama. Claramente él no estaba feliz de estar de regreso en la casa, pero desde que el dolor se había puesto peor, se había vuelto más razonable. Sigrid se quedó conmigo para verme atender su herida, mientras a Kili le ordenaron ir a ayudar con la reconstrucción de la ciudad.

"¿Aspiras a ser sanadora?" le pregunté a la chica.

"Quizás," ella se encogió de hombros. "Quiero ser capaz de ayudar a la gente."

"Eres una Princesa de Dale con un amable y noble espíritu," murmuró Fili cansadamente. "Sin ninguna duda tocarás los corazones de todos aquí."

La joven muchacha se sonrojó. "No estoy segura de que me acostumbraré a ese título."

"Solo habla con Kili si te sientes estresada por eso," él rió entre dientes. "Él odia el título."

"¿Cómo te acostumbraste tú a él?" ella le preguntó. Mientras, yo comencé a preparar las hierbas que lo ayudarían con el dolor.

"Nunca me ha molestado mucho," él se encogió de hombros. "Nosotros no teníamos realmente un reino para gobernar, así que la mayor parte de mi tiempo lo pasaba con mi tío, aprendiendo a pelear. Supongo que Kili ayudó a olvidarme de mis 'deberes reales' durante mi tiempo libre. Él ayudo mucho, ahora que lo pienso. Me mantenía ocupado, y mantenía a todas mis pretendientes alejadas."

"Levántate la camisa," lo interrumpí. Él lucía aturdido, y eso me sacó una sonrisa. "Para poder sanarte, debo ver la herida."

"Está bien, pero si Kili intenta asesinarme cuando sepa que me has visto el pecho desnudo, espero que estés ahí para protegerme," él rió entre dientes y levantó su camisa para revelar la herida. Su humor me recordó a su hermano. Ellos eran mucho más parecidos de lo que había pensado. "Tú también Sigrid, Bard me colgará por esto."

"Solo es tú abdomen, Maestro enano," rodé mis ojos pero Sigrid soltó una risita. Comencé a limpiar la herida y me sorprendió ver lo pequeña que era. "Esto no luce tan mal como esperaba."

"Eso es porque estás viendo la salida de la herida. La de la espalda es peor, o eso me han dicho." Fruncí el ceño y caminé alrededor de la cama para ver su espalda. La vista me hizo jadear. "¿Así de mal, eh?"

"Maestro enano, eres excepcionalmente afortunado de estar vivo."

Incapaz de contener su curiosidad, Sigrid se unió a mí a su espalda. Una expresión de shock puro cubría su rostro. Le pedí que continuara trabajando en su abdomen mientras yo atendía su espalda. De repente, ella lucía nerviosa pero gentilmente atendió la herida. Yo comencé a trabajar en la de su espalda. "Algunos de los puntos se salieron. Haz estado fuera de la cama por demasiado tiempo."

"Sí, sí, sí. He escuchado eso varias veces. No cambia nada."

"Si te encuentro fuera de esta cama te traeré de vuelta a ella yo misma," le dije con firmeza.

"Solo porque eres más alta que yo no significa que serás capaz de cargarme, no con esos escuálidos brazos," él se rió entre dientes. Yo suspiré con enfado, lista para torcer su brazo hasta que él acordara seguir mis instrucciones, pero Sigrid ofreció un acuerdo mucho más pacífico.

"¿Quizá, Tilda y yo podríamos hacerte compañía? Tenemos que hacer cobijas para nuestra gente, y fácilmente podríamos hacerlo aquí. Sé que no somos tan divertidas como tu hermano pero…"

"Eso me gustaría," él la interrumpió con rapidez. Yo los miré con curiosidad, mientras ambos se sonrojaban e intentaban evadir la mirada del otro. En lugar de pensar sobre ellos, regresé a atender su espalda. Él se tensó cuando yo comencé a coser su herida. Puede que fuera un podo más ruda de lo necesario, pero estaba enfadada porque él la abrió, en primer lugar, tan irresponsablemente. Él pensaba que era solo una herida menor, pero la verdad era que esa herida pudo quitarle la vida. ¿Acaso los enanos no encontraban importantes estas situaciones? Aunque, me sentía mejor sabiendo que él sería vigilado por las dos princesas de Dale.

 _ **PDV de Kili**_

Golpee el tronco del árbol. Me habían encargado, una vez más, la tarea de llevar más leña a la ciudad. Aunque, siendo honesto no me importaba mucho. El trabajo mantenía mi mente en paz y me distraía de pensar en la herida de Fili. Me encargaría de no ser tan irresponsable con él en el futuro, no hasta que él sanara completamente, por supuesto. Había sido yo quien lo había arrastrado por todos lados anoche, e incluso cuando Thorin no dijo nada, sabía que él pensaba que yo era responsable de la partida de Dain. Había sido yo él que hizo que los elfos se involucraran. Aunque la decepción de tío pasaba por mi mente, aún así no me arrepentía.

"Si golpeas eso más fuerte, el árbol va a comenzar a pelear de vuelta," comentó Bilbo. Debido a la falta de trabajadores, éramos solo nosotros dos aquí afuera. Él golpeó casualmente un árbol cercano a él.

"Me estaba mirando raro," intenté sonreír. "Estaba pidiendo una pelea."

"Así que, ¿cuántos más de estos tenemos que cortar?" él preguntó cansadamente.

"Bilbo, aún estás con tu primer árbol," reí entre dientes.

"¡Hey! Los hobbits no estamos hechos para este tipo de trabajo."

"Podremos irnos después de que cortemos estos dos últimos árboles."

Debido a la falta de ayuda, nos tomó dos horas terminar con los árboles. Tomamos prestado un carro y comenzamos nuestro viaje de regreso a casa. Bilbo estaba muy cansado, así que hice que montara el nuevo caballo de Tauriel. La piel del potro era casi tan roja como el cabello de ella, e incluso aunque ya llevaba varios días de trabajo duro, aún tiraba de la leña con energía. Él era un corcel perfecto, adecuado para ella. Desde que Dain había tomado todas las armas de batalla con él, nosotros habíamos quedado con muy pocas monturas para trabajar.

Regresamos a la ciudad poco antes de la puesta de sol. Como todo el mundo había terminado su trabajo del día, mandé a Bilbo a unirse con los demás en la cena, mientras que yo desmontaba a Armand. Dejé el carro en la calle y lideré al caballo hacia los establos. El joven corcel me siguió lealmente cuando entramos al largo establo. Él relinchó un feliz saludo a los otros caballos y yo comencé a remover las correas de su lomo. El animal estaba cubierto en sudor por el día de trabajo arduo y estaba preocupado de que pudiera pasar frío esta noche. Así que, después de limpiar sus pezuñas, comencé a cepillar el sudor de su piel. El caballo cerró sus ojos e inclinó su cabeza, disfrutando la atención.

"Bestia consentida," reí. Las orejas de Armand se levantaron con el sonido. Él giró su enorme cabeza para mirarme cuando terminé de cepillarlo. "¿Qué? No me mires así, no me quedaré aquí toda la noche."

El caballo relinchó.

"¿Por qué siento que estás gritándome en este momento?" sonreí al caballo. Armand sopló a través de sus labios y giró su cabeza. "Está bien, esa fue definitivamente una maldición. Puede que deba limpiar tu boca con jabón."

"¿Hablando con un caballo?" Tauriel entró al establo. Su sonrisa hacía que mi corazón se acelerara.

"Él solo estaba cuestionándome sobre su nuevo propietario. Estaba preocupado de que usarías espuelas con él, pero no te preocupes, le he aclarado que no lo harías." Ella se rió. Amaba el sonido de su risa. Tauriel caminó hasta quedar al nivel de la cabeza del caballo, el cual la levantó para mirarla. Gentilmente ella le acarició la mejilla y susurró algo en Sindarín a la bestia. Sus orejas se levantaron para captar cada sílaba. El gentil tono de su voz me hizo sentirme celoso del caballo. ¡Mahal! Ahora siento celos de un animal.

"¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?" le pregunté cuando ella terminó de hablar.

"Le dije cuan alegre me siento de trabajar con tan magnífico animal," ella sonrió. No pude contener mi risa.

"Sabes que estaba bromeando, ¿cierto?"

"Por supuesto, pero es un miedo genuino de un caballo el ser emparejado con una nueva persona, a quien ellos nunca han conocido." La miré anonadado.

"¿Puedes hablarles?" ella solo sonrió.

"No con palabras, pero su lenguaje corporal me dice todo."

"Es un buen don el que tienes," dije.

"Tú también podrías hacerlo," ella me miró. "Podría enseñarte como leerlos."

"Es muy amable de tu parte," sonreí. "Pero me temo que todo lo que sería capaz de leer sería, zanahorias, manzanas y cubos de azúcar. ¿Cómo está mi hermano?"

"De mal humor," ella gruñó. "Aunque, lo dejé en buenas manos. Creo que Sigrid disfruta pasar tiempo con él."

"Pero, ¿él estará bien?" pregunté con preocupación.

"Sí, él solo se abrieron algunos puntos, pero no de gravedad." Me aseguró.

"Ah, eso tendría que ser culpa mía," hice una mueca. "Lo arrastré a mis tonterías anoche."

"No fue ninguna tontería." Su tono era feroz, y me sorprendió. Miré sus ojos y no encontré otra cosa que certeza mientras hablaba. "Intentaste arduamente unir a nuestra gente, mientras los demás insistieron en permanecer distantes unos de otros. Eres mucho más sabio de lo que te das crédito, y no hubiera habido manera de detener a tu hermano. También yo lo vi anoche, y él estaba feliz ahí donde se encontraba. Nadie habría podido detenerlo."

No era común que me fuera difícil encontrar las palabras, pero ella me dejaba sin habla, y solo le tomaba un momento. Me quedé ahí, mirándola con admiración, probablemente luciendo estúpido mientras lo hacía. O ella estaba incómoda con mi mirada, o simplemente no lo notó, pero se giró a tomar una cobija de la esquina del establo.

"Va a hacer frío y él está mojado," ella trajo la cobija hasta un lado del caballo. La colocó sobre el lomo del animal y yo le ayudé a asegurarla. Poco después de eso, ambos buscamos una cabina abierta para que el caballo pudiera descansar en ella. Tan pronto como él estuvo dentro de la cabina del establo, este se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y se relajó sobre su lecho.

"Los demás han preparado una gran cena," ella me dijo cuando dejamos el establo. "¿Deberíamos unirnos a ellos?"

"No tengo hambre, pero te acompañaré si así lo deseas," respondí. Ella me miró con incredulidad.

"Y pensar que es aquí donde he escuchado grandes anécdotas sobre el apetito voraz de los enanos." Ella me obsequió una sonrisa juguetona.

"¡Hey! Me mantengo en forma," reí. "Aunque, podrías preguntarle a Bilbo sobre nuestro voraz apetito. Lo sorprendimos en nuestra primera reunión, vaciando su despensa en su totalidad. O podría llevarte a conocer a Bombur durante una de nuestras comidas, pero me temo que él te asustaría."

Ella rió y me guió por un camino alejado de la multitud. Estaba curioso por saber a dónde me llevaba, pero la seguí entusiasmado. Llegamos al lugar en donde ella me había reconfortado la noche de mi pesadilla, excepto que está vez, la pared estaba reconstruida. Ella comenzó a ascender la escalinata, hasta arriba de la pared. "¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?"

"Quería mirar mi nuevo hogar."

"Pero estuviste aquí hace solo unas horas," me reí entre dientes.

"Luce muy diferente de noche," me maldije a mí mismo cuando recordé cuanto significaba la luz de las estrellas para ella. Afortunadamente, ella no hizo gesto alguno que indicara que se había ofendido. Comencé a preguntarme sobre sus sentimientos por dejar su hogar. No podría ser sencillo dejar tu vida atrás tan de repente.

"¿Estás nerviosa por vivir aquí?"

"Sí," me contestó con sinceridad. "Pero hay algo emocionante en comenzar una nueva vida."

"Prométeme que me dirás si te sientes incómoda," rogué. "Sé que somos muy diferentes…"

"Kili," me silenció llevando una mano a mi mejilla. Su toqué mandó ondas de calor por mis venas y mi respiración se hizo pesada. Esta era la primera vez que ella iniciaba el contacto, y rezaba para que no fuera la última. "Mientras más tiempo paso contigo, más me doy cuenta de que no somos tan diferentes como una vez pensé. Es extraño, pero cuando estoy alrededor de los tuyos siento que no debo ser tan reservada. No tengo miedo de sonar como una tonta."

Sonreí y tomé su mano con la mía. Sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos y atraje sus suaves dedos hacia mis labios. Pude escuchar su jadeo suave, pero terminé el beso de todas maneras. "Nunca dejes que nadie te contenga. Lo decía en serio cuando dije que todo sobre ti es hermoso. Incluyendo tu personalidad."

Miré sus labios, contemplando si ella permitiría que tal acto sucediera. Sin embargo, ella lucía insegura así que solté su mano y me conforme con la calidez de estar a su lado. Ambos nos apoyábamos sobre la barandilla y me había asegurado de dejar poco espacio entre nosotros.

"Creo que Sigrid podría buscarte en cualquier momento para pedirte un consejo," ella rompió el silencio. "Ella luce nerviosa con sus nuevos deberes como Princesa."

"Creo que Bard me mataría si le enseño a ella mis métodos para evitar los deberes reales," reí.

"Algo de eso he escuchado. ¿Carneros en los cuartos de las damas?" podía sentir mi rostro enrojecerse.

"Me temo que ese fue solo uno de mis incidentes menores," sonreí con picardía. "En mi defensa, yo era muy joven."

"¿Hace cuánto tiempo?" me miró directamente.

"Está bien, puede que hubiera hecho algo justo antes de partir con la compañía, pero he madurado bastante desde que dejé mi hogar."

"Mmhmm, y ¿Qué hay acerca de nuestro primer encuentro en la mazmorra?" ambos reímos.

""Solo estaba intentando molestarte y, si recuerdo correctamente, regresaste a visitarme." Levanté mis cejas.

"Era extraño para mí cruzarme con un enano, aun mas uno que estuviera dispuesto a hablarme." Ella admitió. "Solo había escuchado historias sobre enanos que odiaban a mi gente. Estaba intrigada por el enano que estaba dispuesto a abrirse a un elfo."

"Tú ofreciste la misma cortesía. La mayor parte de ni niñez estaba repleta con los términos fríos, indiferentes, estirados y muchos más con los que se describía a los elfos. Entonces, los elfos de Rivendale nos ofrecieron cobijo y después, por supuesto, te conocí. Sabía que mis maestros estaban poco instruidos sobre el asunto."

"¿Estuviste en Rivendale?" me miró sorprendida.

"Sí. Debo admitir que ellos eran estirads pero no indiferentes. Nosotros alegramos el ambiente ahí por un par de días," reí entre dientes. "Me sorprendió que Lord Elrod no nos arrojara a la calle."

"Solo puedo imaginármelo," su sonrisa regresó. La descubrí mirando mi mano, contemplando si sostenerla o no sería apropiado. Para ayudarla a tomar su decisión, giré mi mano y se la ofrecí. Con una mirada nerviosa, ella colocó sus dedos sobre mi palma y yo alegremente los sostuve. "Fuiste muy valiente hoy, rehusándote a tomar la piedra."

"¿Valiente?" fruncí el ceño. "He estado obteniendo la vibra _cobarde_ de todos los demás."

"No sé cómo era tu tío cuando estuvieron en la montaña, pero es obvio que no fue placentero. No mucha gente hubiera tenido la voluntad de rehusarse a seguir las órdenes de su Rey."

"Creo que acabas de llamarte a ti misma valiente," sonreí, pero ella negó con la cabeza. Apreté su mano. "No te mientas a ti misma, desafiaste a Thranduil dos veces cuando creíste que él estaba siendo irracional."

Ella me miró con incredulidad, aceptando la información. De repente estaba molesto con Thranduil. No sabía mucho sobre la infancia de ella, pero sabía que él debió ser muy estricto con ella para que fuera tan modesta. Ella estaba tan insegura para aceptar cumplidos que me encargaría de cambiarlo. Caímos en un nuevo silencio, mirando hacia la montaña. No pude evitar notar cuan hermoso lucía Erebor bajo la luz de la luna.

"Así que, ¿cómo luce?" le pregunté con esperanza.

"Como mi hogar."

* * *

¡Hola!  
Gracias por sus comentarios y alertas de Favoritos.  
-Invocadora de mareas aquí hay un pequeño acercamiento, pero Tauriel sigue reticente, mmhmm...y uno diría que los enanos son los tercos hahaha

-Ca211 Gracias por tus buenos deseos. Creo que es genial que estés leyendo el libro...coincidencia o no justo ayer estaba viendo la película, y ahora leí tu comentario? hahaha Por lo pronto intentaré mantener un ritmo al traducir, ya que no me dejan muchas tareas...pero no puedo prometer nada segun avance el semestre, de cualquier manerá, aquí seguimos.

Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:

 _ **"Madre quiero que conozcas a alguien, quien es la única responsable de mantenerme con vida," él me miró. "¡Ella es Tauriel!"**_

 _ **La mujer enana me miró con curiosidad. No estaba segura de que pasaba por su mente, pero podía adivinar que no era nada placentero.**_

 _ **"Lady Dís, es un placer conocerla." Me incliné educadamente.**_

 _ **"Ella es un elfo," fulminó a su hijo.**_

Uh-Oh Problemas?


	7. Capítulo Siete

_**Disclaimer.**_ Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y la trama es de Warstang, yo solo me divierto haciendo la traducción.

* * *

 ** _PDV Tauriel_**

Hoy era el día. El día que entraríamos a Erebor. Tan emocionada como estaba por ver el interior de ese palacio, el miedo persistía en el fondo de mi mente. Temía que no sería mucho tiempo después cuando Thorin cambiara de opinión y se diera cuenta que yo no pertenecía ahí. Había comenzado a sentirme confiada entre los otros doce enanos, quienes me daban esperanza. Era particularmente Fili quien drásticamente había cambiado su actitud hacia mí, después de que lo cuidé los días pasados. Desde que él estaba dispuesto a compartir su hogar conmigo, yo respetaba su curiosidad y le daba las respuestas que él deseaba.

Detrás de mí se escucharon gritos y aplausos. Me giré para encontrar a un numeroso grupo de enanos entrando a la ciudad. Hombres y mujeres de Dale dejaron sus casas para ver la conmoción. _¿Había regresado Lord Dain?_ Comencé a caminar hacia la multitud, pero no encontré ningún signo del Lord enano. Mientras miraba a la multitud de enanos llegando, noté que ellos no eran guerreros. Algunos usaban una armadura ligera, mientras la mayoría portaban grandes paquetes sobre los ponis. Si mis ojos no mentían, incluso pude ver algunas mujeres entre ellos. Liderando a los enanos había una mujer enana de apariencia feroz, Vestía la armadura más pesada del grupo Me sorprendió que una mujer liderara a un grupo tan grande, desde que eran los hombres quienes naturalmente tomaban el liderazgo en el mundo. Sin embargo, ella parecía ser una fuerte guerrera, aunque no una a la que disfrutaría retar. Desmontó de su poni y miró a su alrededor. La risa de Kili atrajo mi atención, así que me giré a mirarlo mientras él iba corriendo hacia la mujer, quien en un segundo lo atrapó en un abrazo. Esperaba que lo reprimieran, pero en su lugar, ella solo rió y felizmente posó sus brazos alrededor de él. Fili se apresuro a unirse al abrazo. Esta no era la gente de Dain, esta era su familia.

"¡Mamá!" Gritaron ambos. Juntos, ellos hablaron con alegría en su lenguaje secreto a la mujer que los mantenía a ambos entre sus brazos. La ternura con la que sostenían a su madre me hizo sonreír. Anhelaba esa clase de cariño, el que su madre les ofrecía. Difícilmente yo había conocido a mis padres, e incluso a pesar de que estaba agradecida con el Rey Thranduil por cuidar de mí, él nunca se sintió como un padre para mí. Recibí pocos elogios o cumplidos de parte de mi Rey, y el único momento en el que recibí afecto, fue cuando me dijo la noticia de lo sucedido con mis padres. La mujer enana sostenía el rostro de Kili entre sus manos y con una sonrisa se puso sobre la punta de sus pies para besar su frente. Entonces ella hizo lo mismo con su hijo mayor.

Los hombres y mujeres de Dale comenzaron a llenar el área. Sigrid me notó de pie sola y vino a pararse junto a mí. "Nunca había visto una mujer enana antes. Soy sólo yo o ¿ellas lucen muchísimo como los hombres?"

"En algunos aspectos," coincidí. Tenían barbas pequeñas y el cuerpo ancho, pero también tenían rasgos femeninos en el rostro. Miré de nuevo a la pequeña familia y encontré a Kili arrastrando a su madre en nuestra dirección. Ella sonrió a su ansioso hijo y, muy pronto, ambos estaban de pie frente a nosotras.

"Madre quiero que conozcas a alguien, quien es la única responsable de mantenerme con vida," él me miró. "¡Ella es Tauriel!"

La mujer enana me miró con curiosidad. No estaba segura de que pasaba por su mente, pero podía adivinar que no era nada placentero.

"Lady Dís, es un placer conocerla." Me incliné educadamente.

"Ella es un elfo," fulminó a su hijo.

"Sí, lo es," su sonrisa no se rompió. No sé cómo era él capaz de mantener la compostura, porque bajo la estricta mirada de ella, me sentí muy pequeña comparada con la dama en cuestión. Finalmente, en algún lugar entre un suspiro molesto y una risa ahogada, la madre habló.

"Dejen a Kili el hacer amistad con una elfo. Nada más y nada menos que un elfo del Bosque Negro." Fulminó a su hijo menor. Él ignoró el gesto.

"Ella me salvó en más de una ocasión, madre. Le debo mi vida." Dís lucía sorprendida por su confesión. Sospechaba que ella estaba infeliz de escuchar que él estaba en deuda con un elfo. Quería explicar que Kili no me debía nada, pero la hija de Bard interrumpió.

"Si tu eres una mamá, ¿por qué tienes una barba?" preguntó Tilda desde los brazos de su padre. Él rápidamente la silenció, y se precipitó a disculparse nerviosamente. Dís rodó sus ojos mientras sus hijos rompieron en carcajadas.

"Supongo que esta es una pregunta a la que debería acostumbrarme. Considerando que somos vecinos." Ella sonrió a la pequeña joven. "Yo soy Lady Dís, antigua Reina de las Montañas Azules. Para responder a tu pregunta pequeña damita, las mujeres enanas tenemos barbas, aunque escasas. Así es la manera entre nuestra especie."

"Como la de Kili" lo señaló. Él fingió sentirse ofendido.

"¡¿Qué?! No, no, no," Kili sonrió y frotó su mano sobre su barbilla. "Esta es una barba mucho más gruesa que la de cualquier dama enana, mi lady."

"Así que en verdad existen mujeres enanas," Dijo Bain con incredulidad. _No de nuevo esta conversación._ Fili y Kili intentaron esconder su risa, pero su madre, claramente nunca habiendo oído tal conversación, lucía perdida.

"¿De dónde demonios creen que nuestros niños vienen?" Preguntó ella sorprendida.

"Creo que el rumor más reciente dice que nacemos de las rocas," ofreció Fili.

"¿De dónde vienen los bebés, papá?" Los dos hermanos no pudieron contener su risa por más tiempo cuando Tilda preguntó esto a su padre, siendo un tema muy personal. Su cara decayó, claramente no estaba preparado para tener esa conversación con la menor de sus hijas. Especialmente con audiencia. Me sonrojé también. Estos no eran temas para discutir con otros.

"¿Quieres que le enseñemos, Bard?" ofreció Fili.

"No," dijo él con firmeza.

"¿Estás seguro? Podría enseñarle de la misma manera en que le enseñé a Kili." El hermano más joven negó con la cabeza. " Lo arrojé entre los pastizales con carneros cuando estos estaban en época de celo."

"La única cosa que aprendí ese día fue como evitar ponerme en el camino de un carnero y su hembra," se estremeció. "Aun tengo pesadillas sobre eso."

"¡Chicos!" su madre los riñó. "¡Esta conversación es inapropiada!, más para una dama tan pequeña."

"Sí, mamá," ambos se enderezaron. Casi me reí de lo rápido que su madre parecía ser capaz de que se comportaran. Por un momento imaginé cómo sería tenerlos a ella y a Thranduil juntos. Apostaría a que ella sería la única mujer enano capaz de salirse con la suya y ordenarle a él. Bard se aclaró la garganta.

"Lady Dís," extendió su mano como saludo. "Soy Bard, el nuevo Lord de la ciudad. Le extiendo saludos. Me disculpo por el desorden, aun hay mucho trabajo por hacer, pero son bienvenidos aquí tanto como lo necesiten."

"A su servicio," ella se inclinó en lugar de tomar su mano. "Me temo que solo estamos de paso. Tenemos a muchos viajeros, quienes están ansiosos por ver su nuevo hogar. "Fili, Kili, ¿dónde está su tío?"

Me intrigaba esta mujer. Siendo la hermana de Thorin esperaba que fuera anormalmente difícil de lidiar, pero ella parecía razonable y amable. Era amorosa con sus hijos y respetaba a Bard y a su familia incluso sin conocerlos. Yo esperaba desesperadamente que pudiera ganar su confianza. Me gustaría conocerla mejor. Incluso aunque ella parecía insegura con mi presencia, no me ofreció ninguna clase de insulto.

"No lo hemos visto, él no estaba en la casa esta mañana," murmuró Fili.

"Vayan encuéntrenlo, muchachos," ella ordenó.

"Sí mamá," respondieron ambos.

"Y traigan agua a mi poni. Él ha estado caminando toda la mañana."

"Sí mamá," comenzaron a alejarse. Bard insistió en ayudarlos y asumí que también necesitaban mi ayuda en la búsqueda. Sin embargo, mientras comenzaba a caminar, Lady Dís me detuvo.

"No tan rápido joven elfa," su voz me hizo retroceder. "¿Cómo es que mi hijo tiene tan alto respeto por un elfo?"

"Yo umm," Mi corazón se aceleró. ¿Qué está mal conmigo? Soy un elfo, yo no me tropiezo con las palabras. "Nosotros estábamos juntos…Yo estuve presente con algunos de los miembros de la compañía de Thorin cuando el dragón atacó. Luego peleamos juntos durante la batalla. Nos cuidamos mutuamente."

No sabía cuanta información divulgarle. La mayoría de nuestras aventuras eran de Kili para contar. Ella era su madre, después de todo, y yo no la conocía. Me sentí nerviosa bajo su escrutinio. Ya no parecía enfadada, pero su expresión era difícil de leer. Desesperadamente desee que Kili volviera, así él podría hablar con ella en lugar de hacerlo yo. Finalmente, ella suspiró.

"¿Temo que tu presencia aquí significa que mi hermano ha hecho las paces con tu gente?"

"Sí. Él devolvió las gemas a mi Rey como ofrenda de paz," declaré. Con esto, me miró de nuevo.

"Esto es difícil de aceptar," se cruzo de brazos. "La última vez que vi a tu gente, fue el día que nos dieron la espalda y nos dejaron quemarnos en el fuego. ¿Qué tienes para decir sobre esto?"

"Yo no estaba en ese ejército."

""Tú estabas entre su gente. ¿Acordaste con las órdenes de tu Rey?" me fulminó. Yo me puse rígida. Quería complacer a la mujer, pero no podría dar la espalda a mi gente.

"Se cometieron errores en ambas partes," dije con firmeza. "Pero no, no estoy de acuerdo con su decisión de abandonarlos. Sin embargo, nosotros no los dejamos cuando en ejército de trasgos avanzó y amenazó con tomar su montaña."

"¿Y crees que eso es suficiente para borrar lo malo de nuestras memorias?

"Los malos tiempos deberías ser siempre recordados. Así es como avanzamos, pues no cometeremos los mismos errores." A esto, la mujer enano relajó sus hombros y sonrió con suficiencia.

"Creo que te preferiría a ti sobre el trono del Bosque Negro. No perdonaré a esa remilgada rata de bosque," sus palabras me sorprendieron. Tan duro como mi Rey pudiera ser, él nunca usaba lenguaje vulgar. "Aunque no te culparé por sus errores, no ahora."

"Gracias," me incliné. Ella asintió.

"¡Lo encontré!" Me alegré al escuchar la voz de Kili. Me giré para encontrarlo tirando, junto a su hermano y tío, de grandes carros. Dwalin y Gloin caminaban cansadamente junto a ellos. Asumí que habían estado ayudándolos a jalar antes de que los dos hermanos aparecieran.

"¡Por mi barba! Es eso…" Dis había caminado para colocarse a mi lado. Fili fue el primero en destapar su carro. Los hombres y mujeres que se habían reunido para presenciar la conmoción quedaron en silencio. Los carros estaban cargados en su totalidad con oro.

"Sí," sonrió Fili. "Es tiempo de que esta ciudad reciba el pago que se merece."

 ** _PDV Kili_**

Finalmente encontramos a Thorin. Por una vez estaba muy feliz de verlo. Él había tomado a Dwalin y Gloin camino a Erebor temprano esta misma mañana. Ellos entregaron los carros llenos de oro que él planeaba dar a la ciudad. Fili y yo tomamos un par de carros, mientras que los otros tomaron el resto de la carga pesada. Cuando entramos a la ciudad fuimos bombardeados con miradas curiosas de hombres y mujeres. Nos llenó de alegría el levantar la tela que cubría los carros, revelando el oro que pertenecía a la ciudad. Tío encontró a Bard rápidamente para entregar el tesoro, antes de que el resto de la ciudad se acercara a admirar los carros. Él estaba sorprendido de encontrar que mamá estaba ya aquí.

"Hermana," su voz era baja, pero su sonrisa era amplia mientras la abrazaba. "Recibiste mi carta."

"Sí, íbamos a partir la mañana en que tu cuervo llegó," le devolvió la sonrisa. Su mirada se dirigió a los carros. "¿Así que estabas en deuda con ambos, los elfos y esta gente? ¿A cuántas otras azas te las arreglaste para molestar?"

Lo dijo juguetonamente. Los dos comenzaron a conversar sobre su viaje a nuestro nuevo hogar. Por ahora los enanos descansaban en la ciudad, esperando órdenes para partir. Miré a Tauriel , quien estaba de pie torpemente al lado de mi madre. Lucía incómoda así que la invité a acompañarme a conseguir el agua para el poni de mi madre. Ella felizmente aceptó y me siguió.

"Así que… ¿De qué hablaron tú y mi madre?" le pregunté.

"Ella se preguntaba cómo te conocí y…"

"Oh, ¿Qué le respondiste?" le sonreí. Probablemente sonaba como un niño, pero en el momento no estaba inclinado a importarme. Me miró cuidadosamente.

"Le dije que me comprometí con tu hermano, y que él nos presentó."

"¡¿Qué?!" grité, pero rápidamente una sonrisa invadió su rostro. Estaba bromeando. "Estás convirtiéndote en un enano, tú elfa astuta!"

"Tonterías. Puede que sea pequeña en comparación a otros elfos, pero soy demasiado alta para ser un enano." Me reí, complacido con su repentina picardía.

"Oh, por favor. Eres probablemente un pie más alta que yo." Los dos reímos y llenamos nuestras cubetas con agua. Para el momento en que regresamos con mi madre, ella estaba montada en su poni, y lista para partir hacia la montaña.

"Bueno, ya era hora muchacho, mi pobre poni casi muere de sed." Estaba feliz de que ella estuviera aquí. La había extrañado enormemente, y el pensamiento de que casi rompo su promesa me asustaba sobre manera. Colocamos las cubetas en el piso, para que el poni pudiera beber y pronto después de eso ellos comenzaron el camino final de su viaje a casa. Fili y Sigrid hicieron su camino hacia nosotros y juntos miramos a la multitud de enanos que pasaban.

"Debemos seguirlos en poco tiempo," dijo él, sonando un poco molesto. Lo mire con confusión, solo para notar que no estaba hablando conmigo. La nueva Princesa de Dale miró el piso. Los dos habían pasado un anormal periodo de tiempo juntos los últimos días de su descanso en cama, y parecía que se habían convertido en buenos amigos.

"¿Por qué las caras sombrías? Somos vecinos, después de todo," Intenté aligerar el ambiente. Debió funcionar, porque Fili comenzó a sonreír. No, esperen…él estaba mirando detrás de mí.

"Ohh, hola Dwila," saludó a la enana detrás de mí. Aullé y salté lejos cuando escuché el nombre. Casi tropiezo con los carros vacíos mientras me apresuraba a estar junto a mi hermano. Me sentí mal por dejar a Tauriel, pero ella estaba a salvo. Yo, por otro lado…

"Hola mi Príncipe," la enana reverenció a Fili, antes de girarse en mi dirección. Su ceño se frunció. "Kili."

"Bruja," respondí. Fili me golpeo en el hombro. Sigrid se movió para quedar de pie junto a Tauriel, como si esperara que estallara una batalla.

"Veo que no has cambiado," replicó ella secamente. "Sigues tan inmaduro, anormalmente alto, y aun sin ninguna barba, justo como el día que se fueron."

"Yo veo que has engordado," recibí otro golpe en mi hombro. No estaba seguro de la opinión de mi elfa sobre el asunto, pero Sigrid tuvo que cubrir su boca para esconder su risa.

"Vamos," Fili suspiró. "Acabamos de pelear en una guerra, no necesitamos más violencia."

"Así que, lo tomo como que los huevos eclosionaron, ¿eh, Dwila?" le di una sonrisa torcida. A mi lado, mi hermano estampó su mano en su frente.

"Si te veo en algún lugar cerca de mi recámara en Erebor, ¡te arrojaré a una olla de fundición!" me fulminó una última vez, antes de volverse a Fili. "Espero que pasemos algún tiempo juntos, mi Príncipe."

Suspiré cuando se fue. "Si te casas con ella, yo mismo saltaré a una olla de fundición."

Él solo gruñó. "¿Qué hiciste esta vez?"

"Encontré algunos huevos de avispa y los puse en su cuarto," me estremecí. Los tres me miraron. Levanté mis cejas. "¿Qué?"

"¡Kili! ¡No lo hiciste!" jadeó Sigrid.

"Creo que aun tengo mucho que aprender sobre los enanos," Tauriel lucía perdida.

"Quizá deberías comenzar a pasar tiempo con Ori o…bueno, cualquiera en lugar de Kili." Fulminé a mi hermano. Afortunadamente la elfa rompió en una sonrisa, encontrando graciosa la situación.

"Agradece hermano, ella intentaba cortejarte. Lo hice por ti."

"Entonces la habría rechazado, tú enano tonto."

"Naw, ella te habría roto. Eres demasiado suave y no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarme a que ella se convirtiera en mi hermana."

"No soy suave," me fulminó. Entonces él soltó una risita. " Y aun existe la posibilidad de que intente cortejar a Thorin."

Lo pensé por un momento. "Entonces tendré que planear algo nuevo…"

"Tauriel," habló Fili. "Como heredero al trono, te ordeno alejarlo de las damas enanas."

"Sí, mi Lord," lo reverenció. Ambas damas aun conservaban una sonrisa. Pasamos unos pocos momentos más conversando, hasta que Thorin nos encontró y nos ordenó empacar nuestras cosas. Era tiempo de ir a casa.

* * *

 **Nota Traductora**

-Sayuri08: Gracias por tu comentario. En realidad la historia, como menciono en el disclaimer, no es mía yo solo realizo la traducción. Sí, tambien fue una de las primeras cosas que me gustaron, los dialogos tan fluidos e inteligentes, sin duda le haré llegar tus pensamientos a la autora original :) Lamento decepcionarte al decir, que no, no habrá nada erótico en la historia. La autora ha dejado claro que intenta mantener la historia en el rango T para que mentes jovenes puedan leerla tambien, ya que "The hobbit" fue escrito como un libro para niños origialmente. Pero te digo que vale la pena leerla hasta el final, pues no se necesita llegar a ser muy físico para palpar la intimidad que los personajes desarrollan.

.

.

*Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:*

 _ **"¿He hecho algo para molestarte?" Yo negué con la cabeza, rehusándome a permitirle creer que me había herido. Eran sus ojos los que amenazaban con romperme. Quería responderle, pero no podía. "Hemos estado danzando alrededor de nuestros sentimientos Tauriel. ¿Dónde está la mujer que estaba dispuesta a arriesgar todo en Colina del Cuervo para enfrentarse a un ejército completo de orcos, solo para salvar a un pequeño enano?"**_


	8. Capítulo Ocho

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien y Peter Jackson. La trama pertenece a Warstang, yo solo me divierto realizando la traducción.

 **PdV Tauriel**

El trabajo de los enanos era admirable. Incluso con los escombros en el piso, las estatuas bellamente construidas robaban la atención del resto del cuarto. La montaña era increíble en el interior. Tan pronto como entramos, caminamos sobre un piso recubierto con una capa de oro. Más tarde, Kili me explicaría que eso era resultado del intento de la compañía por matar al dragón. La mayoría de los enanos que habían llegado hoy estaban descansando del largo viaje, pero unos pocos estaban tan intrigados que decidieron explorar en su lugar. Sospechaba que estos eran los enanos que habían estado ahí el día que Smaug los exilió, desesperados por revivir las memorias felices que tuvieron una vez en la montaña.

Miré alrededor de la entrada y noté un pequeño grupo de enanos mirándome fijamente. Sabía que la situación sería tensa con los recién llegados, pero deseaba que no me miraran tanto. Habíamos estado aquí todo el día, y aún recibía miradas desconfiadas y enfadadas dirigidas a mi persona. Fili y Kili se habían quedado conmigo la mayor parte del día, para asegurarse de que ninguno de los otros intentara comenzar una pelea, pero ellos habían sido llamados con el resto de la Compañía de Thorin para preparar la cena. Ellos comenzaron a caminar hacia a mí, y yo me puse nerviosa. Podría vencerlos fácilmente, pero se suponía que yo estaba aquí como una muestra de paz. Silenciosamente recé que ellos solo quisieran hablar.

"Así que es verdad entonces," uno de ellos habló. Él lucía joven, pero su voz era grave lo que lo hacía sonar mucho mayor. "Un _elfo_ estará viviendo entre nosotros."

La manera en que escupió la palabra elfo me hizo recordar el tiempo en que yo solía usar la palabra enano con una entonación similar. Tuve que recordarme a mí misma sobre mis nuevos amigos. Kili me había enseñado la manera correcta de un enano para presentarse, así que hice una reverencia a los enanos jóvenes parados frente a mí. "Tauriel, a su servicio."

"¡Nunca querré tus servicios elfo!" él gruñó. "¿Por qué no te vas a casa con tus arboles?"

"He sido situada aquí, para mantener…"

"Thorin ya nos lo dijo," escupió él. Mantuve mi postura reservada, sin embargo mis entrañas estaban hirviendo. "¡Tú no perteneces aquí _elfo_!"

"¡Gimli!" Todos se giraron a ver a un muy enfadado Kili. Incluso yo estaba sorprendida. Nunca antes había visto una expresión tan fea en su rostro. Él lucía incluso más enfadado de lo que lo había estado cuando estaba peleando a los orcos. "Tu padre está en las cocinas, él requiere tu presencia."

Kili habló secamente. El enano llamado Gimli me dirigió una última mirada antes de retirarse. Kili tomó al joven enano por el brazo cuando este pasó a su lado, y le susurró algo en Khuzdul con enfado. El joven enano se limitó a sacudir el agarre del príncipe y sin otra palabra él se alejó con sus compañeros en el remolque. Cuando estuvieron fuera de la vista, Kili suspiró y se acercó a mí. "Lo siento mucho. Estoy seguro que él entrará rápido en razón, Gloin es su padre y él ya te ha tomado aprecio."

La furia que sentía emanar de los otros enanos me hacía difícil creerle. Su expresión suave me rogaba que los perdonara, lo que era ridículo. Yo no lo culpaba a él por las acciones de los otros. Finalmente asentí pero él notó que mi enfado no había disminuido. Él intentó tomar mi mano, pero me alejé, pretendiendo no notar el gesto. Me arrepentí inmediatamente al ver, desde la periferia de mi ojo, su expresión entristecida, pero yo ya era rechazada por su gente. ¿Qué pensarían ellos si me vieran tomando su mano? Ellos podrían herirlo. Incluso aunque él era el Príncipe, ellos podrían rechazarlo por el hecho de ser amistoso con un elfo. Yo no podría ser la causa de su dolor. Afortunadamente, fuimos interrumpidos por una voz entrando al gran salón.

"Kili, te necesitan en otro lugar," Kili me dirigió una última mirada antes de asentir a su tío y se retiró en silencio. Para mi asombro el Rey no se fue con él, en su lugar él se acercó más a mí. Mis ojos recorrieron el salón y noté que estábamos solos.

"Tengo una tarea para ti," Thorin se aclaró la garganta. "Nuestro compañero Bilbo estará viajando a su hogar en la mañana. Te pido que los acompañes a él y al mago en su viaje. El camino debería ser seguro ahora que el enemigo ha sido derrotado, pero prefiero darle a Bilbo la protección que se merece."

Mi corazón cayó en mi pecho. Estaba honrada de ser encargada con tal misión, pero sentía que honor no era la intención del rey. Él me quería fuera del Reino antes de que terminara de asentarme. Sin embargo, yo solo incliné mi cabeza respetuosamente hacia el rey.

"Veré que él tenga un viaje seguro," le aseguré.

"Bien. Una cosa más, sin lugar a dudas, has escuchado que habrá un festín esta noche para nuestros cansados viajeros. Espero que entiendas que será mejor que no hagas una aparición esta noche." Si era posible, mi corazón cayó aún más. "Ellos están tensos, sabiendo que tienes permitido estar aquí. Yo no creo que ellos estén preparados para verte entre los invitados de hoy. Tendré a alguien que te lleve una ración de comida más tarde."

"Por supuesto," me forcé a mí misma a decir. Mientras lo veía marcharse, comencé a preguntarme si había hecho un grave error al venir aquí.

 **PdV de Kili**

Seguí a mi madre alrededor de las mesas, mientras cargaba una gran pila de platos para ella. Ella acomodó las mesas mientras pasábamos. Después de tantos años trabajando tan estrechamente con ella, nos habíamos vuelto más que eficientes al preparar el comedor. Mientras trabajábamos, mis pensamientos se desviaron a la elfa. Gimli era joven y, como el resto de nosotros, había sido criado con el abrasador odio a los elfos. Yo sabía que no podía culparlo a él por lo que hizo, pero la incomodidad que le había causado a ella casi me hace estallar. Ella había intentado ser fuerte y pretendió no dar importancia a su dolor, pero yo había llegado a conocerla bastante bien en tan corto tiempo. Sabía que sus acciones la habían molestado.

"Ven conmigo hijo," ella se movió a la siguiente mesa. "Casi acabamos."

"Sí madre," la seguí fielmente. En tan solo unos momentos nuestra tarea estaba completa. Ollas fueron traídas para comenzar a servir comida a los hambrientos viajeros y yo me quedé junto a mi madre mientras observábamos las filas formarse para recibir sus raciones.

"Así que, dime sobre esos momentos donde necesitaste que un elfo te salvara." Mis ojos se agrandaron y ella sonrió. "¿Creíste que lo olvidaría?"

Suspiré, realizando que no habría escapatoria de esta conversación. Le dije sobre el encuentro con las arañas, luego sobre la flecha envenenada, y sobre el momento con Bolg durante la batalla. No dejé fuera ningún detalle sobre los rescates de Tauriel. Después de todo lo que ella había hecho, sus historias merecían el embellecimiento. Madre no disfrutó escuchando el peligro mortal en el que me había colocado a mí mismo en numerosas ocasiones. Casi divulgué la herida de Fili, pero me detuve a mí mismo. Esa era la historia de Fili para contar.

"¡Eres un muchacho tonto!" gruñí con sorpresa cuando ella me tomó entre sus brazos. Había sido mi madre quien me había enseñado, hacía ya tiempo, a nunca pensar que una mujer era menos de un hombre. Su agarre era tan fuete que no podía alejarme de ella incluso si hubiera querido. Su suave llanto rompió mi corazón y me derretí en su abrazo, colocando mis brazos fuertemente a su alrededor. En varias ocasiones durante el viaje caí en la cuenta de que podría nunca más sentir este amor de ella. La abracé cerca mientras ella lloraba en mis brazos. Otras especies no se atreverían a llorar en frente de otros pero ninguno de los enanos que pasaban junto a nosotros se mostró irrespetuoso. Incluso del más poderoso de los guerreros no se esperaba que fuera fuerte todo el tiempo. " _Men lananubukhs menu_ , hijo mío."

"También te amo, ma." Sonreí cuando ella se alejó. Fili nos encontró y nos llevó platos repletos de comida.

"No sé ustedes, peo yo me muero de hambre." Él colocó los platos en la mesa cercana a donde nos encontrábamos parados. Mire alrededor del cuarto buscando a Tauriel. Ella debería ser fácil de ver, después de todo ella era más alta que todos aquí, pero no logré ver signo de ella.

"Fili, ¿has visto a Tauriel?" le pregunté.

"Lo último que supe es que ella no podía venir," él se encogió de hombros y me ofreció mi plato.

"¿No podía?" Podía sentir mi sangre hirviendo. Fili levantó sus manos defensivamente.

"No me mires a mí, yo no le dije que no podía venir"

"Kili, es probablemente lo mejor," mi madre ofreció. La miré decepcionado. Después de todo lo que le había dicho, esperaba más apoyo de la Reina. Sin decir nada más me giré para irme, ignorando sus suplicas para quedarme. Tomé otro plato de comida y deje el gran comedor.

 **PdV Tauriel**

Vagabundee por la gran área vacía hasta que llegué a un cuarto pequeño en las salas superiores. La risa de los enanos podía escucharse fácilmente ahí, lo que me había atraído a ese pequeño cuarto en primer lugar. Mientras entraba me di cuenta que el cuarto era en realidad un balcón que daba hacia el gran comedor. Sentí una punzada de añoranza de estar entre la multitud pero obedecí las órdenes del Rey de mantenerme alejada. Me senté en una gran roca que había caído del techo. Me pregunté brevemente sobre la estabilidad de la montaña, después de haber pasado años con los daños hechos por el dragón, pero los enanos no parecían nerviosos d ninguna manera. Me senté lo suficientemente lejos para no ser vista.

Temía que si Thorin me veía aquí arriba, tendría que enfrentarme a su ira. Saqué el collar que él me había dado la noche que me encontró en Dale. El collar me había dado esperanza esa noche. Esperanza de que podría ser aceptada aquí, pero ahora temía que esa esperanza ya se había esfumado. Me marcharía mañana y para el tiempo en que regresara él estaría seguro de cambiar su decisión sobre mi estancia en la montaña. Me alejaría de mis nuevos amigos y ¿Qué nos depararía a Kili y a mí?

"Eres difícil de localizar," me sobresalté con la voz proveniente de la entrada. Kili entró, sosteniendo dos platos en sus manos. "Esta noche es tiempo de celebrar, nadie debería estar solo."

Él me ofreció un plato de comida y se senté en una piedra frente a mí. Sus rodillas casi tocaban las mías en el espacio tan pequeño. Cuando él notó mi mirada en el collar sonrió.

"Bien, él te lo dio," dijo.

"Sí," asentí. "Me lo dio la noche de la fogata, él dijo que tú lo hiciste."

"Sí. Cuando alcanzamos Erebor, mientras Thorin estuvo…enfermo, él nos ordenó encontrar la Piedra del Arca y yo encontré esa joya. Es mi color favorito y pensé que se vería encantador en ti." No sabía cómo él siempre me dejaba sonrojada. Miré hacia abajo, al collar, para esconder mi sonrisa. Noté que el color combinaba con mucha de la ropa que el usaba. "No soy el mejor artesano, pero le di mi mejor esfuerzo."

Lo miré con admiración. Había inspeccionado el collar varias veces desde que me lo habían dado. No había falla alguna en su trabajo. "Es hermoso."

Él sonrió y comenzó a comer. Si no supiera mejor, habría pensado que lo vi sonrojarse. Me giré hacia el collar para mirar la inscripción en la parte de atrás.

"¿Qué significa?" Él se inclinó hacia delante para mirar. Su repentina cercanía aceleró mi corazón. Él estaba tan cerca que podía sentir la calidez emanada por su cuerpo.

"Representa a Durin," colocó su plato a un lado y alcanzó el collar. Lo dejé tomarlo y él se puso de pie. "Cuando lo uses, la gente sabra que eres una amiga de confianza para nuestra familia."

Miré el collar, desesperadamente deseando que eso fuera verdad. Él sostuvo el collar hacia mí. "¿Puedo?"

Me tomo un momento darme cuenta lo que él estaba pidiendo. Asentí, esperando que usar la joya me traería suerte y aceptación en la montaña. Kili caminó hasta situarse detrás de mí. Sus dedos alcanzaron mi cuello con suavidad mientras retiraba mi cabello para abrochar el collar. Silenciosamente recé para que él no notara el ligero temblor que su toque trajo a mi cuerpo.

"Así que, ¿quién es el idiota que se atrevió a decirte que no eras bienvenida en la celebración principal?" sus dedos dejaron mi cuello.

"Está bien Kili," intenté decirle.

"No, ciertamente no está bien," su tono era firme.

"Sé que tomará algún tiempo ser aceptada aquí."

"Tú eres aceptada aquí," persistió. "Incluso Thorin ha comenzado a confiar en ti, lo que no es una tarea fácil."

Mi corazón saltó ante su inocencia. ¿Cómo podía decirle que había sido Thorin quien me prohibió unirme a la celebración?

"Ven conmigo a la fiesta," sonrió y me ofreció su mano. Miré su mano extendida, pero no podía tomarla.

"No puedo," mi voz difícilmente era más que un susurro. Él bajó su mano.

"¿No puedes, o no lo harás?" preguntó. Miré sus ojos. Mi corazón me rogó ignorar la lógica. Sería fácil tomar su mano y permitir que mis emociones tomaran el control. No podía dejar que eso pasara. Esto debía terminar antes de que pudiera siquiera comenzar.

"Ambos," respondí. Su expresión cayó.

"¿He hecho algo para molestarte?" Sacudí mi cabeza, negándome a permitirle pensar que me había herido. Eran sus ojos los que amenazaban con romperme. Quería retractarme, pero no podía. "Hemos estado bailando alrededor de nuestros sentimientos Tauriel. ¿Dónde está la mujer que estaba dispuesta a arriesgar todo para enfrentarse a un ejército de orcos, allá en Colina del Cuervo, sólo para salvar la vida de un miserable enano?"

"Yo siempre pelearé por tu seguridad," respondí con firmeza. _Eso nunca cambiaría._

"No dudo que lo harías, porque yo haré lo mismo por ti." Me dio una pequeña sonrisa. _"Amrâlime, ven conmigo. No tengo miedo de mostrarles mis sentimientos, no me importa lo que ellos piensen."_

"Kili, tú eres un Príncipe de Erebor y yo soy una elfo humilde…" antes de que pudiera terminar mi defensa, él mostró una expresión de enojo.

"Nunca te refieras a ti misma como humilde." Su voz era firme. "Jamás."

Él se acercó a mí y llevo sus manos para sostener cada lado de mi rostro. Mi cuerpo tembló por su repentina cercanía. Por un loco segundo, pensé que él iba a besarme. Mi corazón latía descontrolado en mi pecho. Nunca había estado tan cerca de alguien antes. Me asustaba y emocionaba al mismo tiempo.

"Dime que tú no sientes eso," susurró.

"¿Sentir qué?" pregunté, incluso aunque yo sabía exactamente a qué se refería.

"Ese fuego dispersándose a través de tu pecho, calentando cada parte de tu cuerpo." Su voz, cruda con emoción, amenazaba con romper la barrera que yo estaba tan desesperadamente intentando construir contra él. "Esa necesidad de estar más cerca, preguntándote como se sentiría."

"¿Y cómo sabrías tú mis sentimientos?" tragué saliva.

"Porque me siento igual," sus pulgares acariciaron mis mejillas. "Dime que no sientes lo mismo y me alejaré de ti."

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era decir las palabras y él me dejaría aquí, sola. Eso es lo que debería suceder, pero no podía. Mi interior ardía con las emociones que él había descrito y algo de lo que me enorgullecía era la honestidad. No podía decir las palabras. Él comenzó a inclinarse hacia mí y mi cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse. Al último momento el levantó la barbilla y presionó sus labios en mi frente. Varias emociones conflictuadas forcejearon para abrirse paso a la superficie. Estaba aliviada, y aun así decepcionada de que él no siguió y me beso. Al final, sabía que no estaba lista para que tal acto sucediera.

"Sé que estás asustada Tauriel," sus manos, lentamente, cayeron de mi rostro. "Yo también lo estoy."

"Lo escondes bien," susurré.

"Eso es porque tú me das valor," limpió algunas lágrimas que habían caído por mis mejillas. Odiaba las lágrimas, normalmente yo no lloraba en frente de otros, pero aun así caían descuidadamente.

"Kili, no podemos…"él llevó un dedo a mis labios para silenciarme.

"No estoy diciendo que será fácil, pero estoy dispuesto a intentar." Su mano se movió de ms labios a mi mejilla. "Porque Tauriel, mi amor, luchar por ti lo vale."

Mis ojos se cerraron para evitar derramar más lágrimas. Odiaba la manera en que él podía dejarme sin palabras. Me sentía débil. Él destruyó las barreras que había intentado construir contra él y mi corazón se rompió, sabiendo que lo dejaría mañana. Caí hacia adelante, sobre su hombro en un intento de esconder mis lágrimas de él. Kili fue rápido en llevar sus brazos a mi alrededor, sus dedos frotando mi espalda gentilmente. Para el momento en que supe que estaba haciendo, era demasiado tarde para alejarme. Así que en su lugar, disfruté su calidez y le permití sostenerme.


	9. Capítulo Nueve

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien y Peter Jackson. La trama pertenece a Warstang, yo solo me divierto realizando la traducción.

 _ **PDV Tauriel**_

Armand dejó salir un suspiro profundo mientras acariciaba la circunferencia de su barriga. Deslicé mi mano sobre el cuello del caballo para asegurarle que el trabajo no sería demasiado tedioso. El camino sería largo, pero asumí que mis nuevos acompañantes preferirían un viaje lento. El mago era viejo, y el hobbit parecía preferir el suelo al lomo del caballo. Terminé de asegurar la silla y llevé al caballo fuera de los establos de los enanos, para encontrarnos con los otros. Armand permaneció alto entre la manada de ponis, pero ellos se trataban unos a otros como si no hubiera diferencias entre ambos. Pensé con curiosidad sobre la manera de actuar de los animales, pensando que quizá podríamos aprender algo se ellos.

Lideré al caballo fuera de la montaña y hacia el aire fresco de la mañana. No encontré ninguna señal del mago así que llevé al animal a una zona de césped y le permití pastar mientras esperábamos a los otros. Mientras él comía, yo miraba la montaña. El sol de la mañana brillaba con intensidad sobre las paredes de piedra de Erebor. Después de que me alejé de Kili la noche anterior, había debatido arduamente toda la noche sobre si debía o no decirle sobre mi partida. Finalmente resolví que sería mejor si él lo escuchaba de su gente. Lo mantuve despierto mucho más de lo que debía anoche y él necesitaba descansar. Además, estaba avergonzada de verlo. No quería parecer débil, y anoche mis emociones habían estado fuera de control, haciéndome lucir como una niña. Aunque, tanto como mi orgullo odiaba admitir, estaba agradecida de que él me encontrara. Tener cerca a alguien tan dispuesto a ofrecerte consuelo, era una cosa a la que podría ser capaz de acostumbrarme.

Armand relinchó para alertarme de la llegada de Gandalf. El mago traía consigo un caballo y un pequeño poni, mientras Bilbo caminaba cansadamente detrás de él. Él bostezo y estiró sus pequeños brazos hacia arriba.

"Buen día," gimió. Miró al mago y después a mí. "Esperen, ¿Thorin no vendrá?"

"Por supuesto que no," el mago montó su caballo. "Él tiene mucho trabajo que hacer aquí, reconstruyendo el Reino y todo eso."

"Pero Galdalf, ¿no recuerdas todo el peligro al que estuvimos expuestos? No hay manera en que podamos realizar este viaje solo nosotros tres!" Subí a mi caballo mientras los dos conversaban.

"¿De qué estás hablando Bilbo?" preguntó Galdalf. El sonido de los cascos trotando atrajo mi atención. Dos nuevas figuras se acercaban en ponis y cuando nos alcanzaron, ellos tomaron al hobbit para subirlo a su poni.

"¡Ah!" Bilbo dio un grito de sorpresa, pero cuando notó quienes eran los culpables, se rió. "¡Fili! ¡Kili!"

Mi corazón saltó en mi pecho. Otros tres enanos aparecieron en ponis.

"¡Bofur, Ori y Dwalin! ¿Vendrán todos ustedes?"

"¡Por supuesto que sí, Maestro Baggings!" Kili palmeo la espalda del hobbit con su mano. Él atrapó mi mirada por un momento y sonrió. "No dejaríamos que nuestro ladrón pasara por tal travesía y luego no verlo en casa a salvo."

El resto de la Compañía de Thorin apareció lentamente a la vista hasta que finalmente el Rey apareció liderando al grupo. Esta parte de la Compañía estaba sin ponis, así que asumí que ellos permanecerían en Erebor. El Rey parecía estar de buen humor esta mañana, por lo que estaba agradecida. No muchas cosas podrían alterar mi espíritu ahora que sabía que los enanos nos acompañarían en nuestro viaje a la Comarca. Especialmente un enano.

"Maestro Baggings, has hecho más que cumplir con tu propósito en este viaje," él miró hacia arriba, al hobbit sentado en su poni. Él palmeo la gran bolsa de tesoro que estaba colocada a un lado de la silla de montar."Esto es lo poco que podemos darte, pero ten la certeza de que serás bienvenido en Erebor en cualquier momento."

"Gracias, Thorin," sonrió Bilbo. "Y si alguno de ustedes está en Bolsón Cerrado, ¡vengan a visitarme! El té se sirve a las cuatro."

Los enanos se rieron, algunos incluso dejaron salir unas cuantas lágrimas. No me había dado cuenta de lo cercano que él era con los enanos. Uno a uno, los enanos del grupo se acercaron para despedirse del pequeño hobbit. Mientras tanto, Kili dirigió a su poni para estar a nuestro lado.

"Estás en problemas," su expresión enfadada me hizo preocuparme. _¿Qué había hecho?_ ¿Estaba él enfadado por mi debilidad de anoche? "Tengo el presentimiento de que ibas a irte sin despedirte."

"Yo solo pensé que..." mi corazón se relajó cuando él me interrumpió con una sonrisa.

"Ni siquiera lo intentes," Estaba agradecida por su sonrisa, pero presentía que era solo una portada. Podía oír un pequeño tono de enfado en su voz. "Pero, si intentas hacer algo como eso de nuevo, tendré que idear alguna clase de castigo."

"Supongo que tendré que escuchar tu advertencia, no querría encontrarme a mí misma en un nido de avispas enfadadas." Seguí con su broma, mientras recordaba el encuentro con Dwila. Me miró con sorpresa.

"Nunca te amenazaría con avispas, ¡son pequeños y furiosos bichos! Estaba pensando en algo más cercano a una mariposa, o un cachorro," él sonrió. Levanté mis cejas.

"¿Cómo sería eso amenazante?" comencé a confundirme.

"No, no lo sería. Eres afortunada de que me gustes." Me obsequió una última sonrisa.

"Está bien, todos ustedes pueden conversar en el camino," Gandalf dirigió su caballo y avanzó. Miré hacia arriba y noté que los enanos habían terminado de despedirse y aquellos que se quedarían ya estaban en su camino de regreso a la montaña "Preferiría comenzar este viaje antes de que la nieve se establezca."

Todos subimos a nuestras monturas para seguirlo. El resto de los enanos cabalgaban al lado de Bilbo, mientras Kili viajaba a mi lado. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

Me sentí avergonzada, sabiendo que se refería a la noche anterior. Suponía que tendría que acostumbrarme a tener conversaciones tan personales, dado que los enanos hablaban libremente sobre casi todo. Además, él merecía saber, considerando que él fue quien me vió en tal estado. "Mejor."

"Oh, antes de que lo olvide," él comenzó a buscar entres su bolso. Casi suspiraba de irritación, yo no quería más regalos. Estaba feliz de usar su collar, aunque incluso eso era demasiado generoso para ser un regalo. Sacó un pequeño paquete y me lo ofreció. "Mi madre hizo un pan élfico para agradecerte por mantenernos a Fili y a mí con vida. No es mucho pero ella no tuvo mucho tiempo, ya que se enteró incluso mucho después que nosotros, de que nos iríamos está mañana."

"¿Cuándo te enteraste?" le pregunté con curiosidad.

"Poco antes de que la cena comenzara," declaró.

"¿Y te enfadaste conmigo por no decirte que me iba cuando tu lo supiste todo el tiempo?" me enfadé. La información podría haberme ahorrado tan estresante noche. Él me dio una mirada culpable.

"Iba a hablar contigo sobre eso cuando me enteré que no vendrías a la cena y, supongo que me olvidé de eso cuando te encontré," me explicó con nerviosismo. La culpa reemplazó rápidamente mi enfado, dándome cuenta que era mi culpa, después de todo. Si me hubiera abierto con él sobre mis preocupaciones sobre irme, me habría ahorrado la noche de tanta angustia. Asentí hacia él en entendimiento y tomé el regalo que me ofrecía.

"¿Cómo sabe ella esta receta?" intenté cambiar de tema. Él se encogió de hombros.

"Asumo que ella trabajó con algunos de los elfos antes de que las riñas comenzaran, ella debió haber aprendido entonces." Guardé el pan, agradecida con su madre por su generosidad. Caminamos en silencio por un tiempo, escuchando casualmente las otras conversaciones. Bilbo estaba satisfecho de tener a sus amigos con él. Yo tenía curiosidad de saber más sobre el hobbit, pues nunca antes había conocido a alguien de su raza. Si todos los hobbits eran tan amables como él, disfrutaría conocer a más de ellos.

 _ **PDV Kili**_

No cabalgamos mucho antes de pasar por Dale. Fili tenía la tarea de avisar al nuevo Rey sobre nuestro viaje. Estaba feliz de que Thorin estuviera tan resuelto a mantener el contacto con la ciudad. Cada mañana desde la batalla, había despertado temiendo que la enfermedad del dragón hubiera regresado. Lentamente estaba ganando la esperanza de que su enfermedad ya era cosa del pasado. Montamos nuestros ponis, y caballos, hacia la casa de Bard y desmontamos mientras esperábamos que Fili entregara el mensaje.

"Muchacho, si no detienes tus bostezos, voy a golpearte hasta que despiertes," Dwalin amenazó a nuestro cansado ladrón. Bilbo se enderezó sobre su poni, luciendo más alerta que nunca. No pude evitar reír del asustado hobbit.

"Bilbo, ¿no puedes aún estar asustado de él? Ya deberías saber que su ladrido es mucho más escandaloso que su mordida." Sonreí. Dwalin sólo gruñó.

"Te tumbaré de ese poni, muchacho. Esa maldita cosa parece a punto de derrumbarse."

"¡Hey, su nombre es Lily y ella tiene un espíritu feroz!" palmee suavemente el cuello del poni. El animal respondió relinchando y alzando su cabeza en el aire. "Esa es mi chica, no escuches a ese viejo gruñón."

"Cuando estén todos listos para tomar esta misión en serio, estaré esperándolos en los límites de la ciudad," gruñó Dwalin y comenzó a alejarse del grupo. La expresión de Bilbo se volvió agria.

"¿He hecho algo malo?" preguntó.

"Él solo quería quedarse en Erebor, es todo. No está muy encariñado con la idea de dejar nuestro hogar cuando al fin lo hemos encontrado." Respondí con suavidad. "No te preocupes, él será el primero en comenzar a llorar cuando te dejemos en la Comarca."

"Realmente lo dudo," murmuró Bilbo.

"Es verdad, yo seré el tercero, después de Ori por supuesto," bromee, intentando aligerar el estado de ánimo del hobbit. Todos estábamos un poco decaídos, sabiendo que nuestros días con él eran limitados. Él se había convertido en parte de la familia en los meses que pasamos juntos. Incluso Thorin valoraba su amistad. No estaría sorprendido si él organizaba algunas visitas a la Comarca en el futuro.

Fili salió de la casa y la reciente familia real salió también para despedirse. Gandalf agradeció a Bard por su valor durante la batalla. Su hijo se paró lealmente a su lado, mientras la más joven, Tilda, caminaba hacia el grupo. Corrió hacia Tauriel y llevó sus brazos alrededor de la elfa en un abrazo. Tauriel lucía sorprendida pero, aunque algo incomoda, le devolvió el abrazo. Sonreí ante la vista. Estaba determinado a romper su duro caparazón élfico. Ella ya se había vuelto más abierta conmigo, pero años de vivir en el Bosque Negro tomarían un tiempo en desaparecer.

"Gracias por salvarnos," le dijo la joven chica. Tauriel lucía incomoda pero le sonrió de todas maneras. Entonces Tilda se giró hacia a mí, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarme, la reverencié.

"Le debo un agradecimiento, pequeña Princesa, por darme un lugar para causar estragos mientras estaba enfermo," le sonreí ampliamente. Ella se sonrojó y jugueteó con el pequeño oso de peluche en sus brazos, pero no pudo resistir devolverme la sonrisa. Finalmente, corrió hacia a mí y enterró su tímido rostro en mi pecho.

"¡Los enanos de verdad traen buena suerte!" declaró y ambos reímos. Me imaginaba que Bard podría diferir. La ciudad había sido destruida por nuestra manipulación sobre asunto del dragón. Sin embargo, al final de todo, ellos si reclamaron esta gran ciudad y se convirtieron en una familia adinerada.

"Sólo los enanos que salen por tu baño," me reí y la abracé con firmeza. Cuando la liberé ella corrió para interrumpir la conversación de Fili con su hermana, para hacer lo mismo.

"¿Baño? ¿En qué líos se metieron todos ustedes mientras no estaba?" preguntó Gandalf. Bilbo negó con la cabeza.

"No tienes ni idea," gruñó. "Casi comidos por arañas, capturados por elfos, capturados en la Ciudad del Lago, trepar por el drenaje para salir por el baño, casi ser incinerados, la herida morgul de Kili…"

"¡¿Herida morgul?!" Gandalf me miró con preocupación.

"Sí, eso sí es algo desagradable. Malditos orcos," gruñí, recordando el dolor que me trajo una simple flecha. Gandalf no lució satisfecho con mi respuesta. "Relájate, está sanada. Tauriel me salvó."

Ella se tensó al oír el sonido de su nombre, pero Gandalf continuo mirándome. Su mirada era muy intranquilizadora. Finalmente, él murmuró, "Quizá deberíamos hacer una parada en Rivendell en nuestra aventura. Lord Elrod debería darle un vistazo a la herida."

"Está bien Gandalf, Tauriel lo sanó hace semanas," insistí. "Ya casi no la noto."

"Sin embargo, aún la notas," su voz creció con enfado. No fue mi culpa que me dispararan con una maldita flecha envenenada, o que aún me escocía de vez en cuando. "Las heridas morgul no son tratadas con facilidad, sospecho que no sanará nunca en su totalidad."

Miré a la elfa que estaba ahora tan preocupada como el mago. Quería golpearlo en el rostro por dudar de ella. Ella salvó mi vida, ella se merecía alabanzas, no que cuestionaran su habilidad.

"Él está en lo correcto," ella habló. "No soy una sanadora experimentada, Lord Elrod debería ver la herida. Fui afortunada de haber podido hacer lo poco que fui capaz de realizar. ¿Crees que el veneno aún permanece?"

Antes de que pudiera discutir, Gandalf comenzó a preguntarle sobre el proceso. Estaba cuestionándola para asegurarse que había hecho todo correctamente. Quería patear al viejo mago, pero eso no solucionaría nada. Ella estaba preocupada de que no hizo un buen trabajo, lo cual era absurdo. Cuanto más hablaban ellos, mas sabía yo que no podría evitar la visita a Rivendell durante nuestro viaje.

"Está bien, debemos irnos," finalmente Fili se alejó de Sigrid. "A sus monturas todo el mundo."

Seguimos sus órdenes y el mago montó junto a mi elfa para continuar con su discusión sobre mi herida. Fili fue el último en dejar a la familia y tuvo que trotar con su poni para alcanzarnos. Encontramos a Dwalin en los límites de la ciudad y sin decir una palabra él se integró al grupo. _Grandioso_ , pensé, _tenemos a un enano gruñón que ya extraña su casa, un mago preocupado y una elfa con pánico_. Que gran manera de comenzar una aventura.


End file.
